Now or Never
by Evilies
Summary: Ginny desea enorgullecer a su familia destacando en la escuela privada a la que asiste, pero no es tan sencillo como parece, su paciencia, valentía y coraje se pondrán aprueba cuando tenga que enfrentarse al grupo dominante de estudiantes, descubriendo que las primeras impresiones pueden ser erróneas, los desencuentros tener consecuencias inesperadas y los enemigos ser más que eso.
1. Situación Actual

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_ _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper._**

*º*º*º

 _ **Situación Actual**_

Ginevra Weasley debería estar agradeciendo su suerte y no maldiciéndola, pero las cosas no eran así. Justo mientras veía sus cosas gotear de pintura en su casillero es que no se sentía nada afortunada. Un mensaje pintado con aerosol negro resaltaba en todo el mobiliario.

 _1ra Advertencia_

Azotó la puerta y soltó un ruidito de impotencia cuando lo que en realidad quería era explotar.

Los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, eran apenas una clara muestra que estaba transformada en una furia, de hecho no le importaría si su cabello rojo ardía en llamas mientras despedazaba a esa pandilla de brujas y sabandijas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar? —cuestionó Luna Lovegood, una de las pocas personas con modales y decencia en escuela de snobs y barbies descerebradas. Luna era una de las que se juntaba con ella sin importarle las advertencias y rechazo de los demás, probablemente eso era porque era también una marginada aún cuando tenía dinero y no fuera becada como era el caso de ella.

—Ahora no, ¡esta vez se lo ganaron!

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

No respondió, apretó su boca, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran entre sí. Sus ojos azules se volvieron peligrosos. Avanzó hasta dónde sabía que estaría ese grupito de enfermos.

 ***º*º*º**

El Gran Comedor estaba a medio llenar de alumnos y un par de maestros, aparte del personal de servicio y cocina. Ginny atravesó sus puertas sin temor y tal vez un poco imprudente, de inmediato localizó a su objetivo.

Luna iba tras ella tratando de disuadirla de hacer lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza, pero Ginevra no se iba a detener. Alcanzó la mesa dónde estaban un grupo de chicas populares.

—Sé que fueron ustedes las que pusieron pintura en mi locker.

—Miren chicas, pero si es una sin recursos —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, una chica arrogante, de piel lechosa y cabello negro corto a los hombros con mirada verde depredadora.

—Y huele a sudor y perfume barato —comentó Daphne Greengrass, haciendo un gesto de repulsión con su nariz respingada.

—¡Limpien lo que hicieron! —exigió.

—¿Si no qué? —cuestionó retadora, Tracey Davis, sonriéndole con maldad.

—Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que fuimos nosotras —comentó Millicent Bulstrode, tomando un poco de agua con su popote, tan indiferente e insensible.

Ginny miró el techo del lugar tratando de armarse de paciencia, pero estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. —¡Miren perras, basta te juegos… —Jadeos asombrados se escucharon alrededor, nadie le hablaba así a esas chicas y se salía con la suya— yo no soy ninguna dejada, si creen que me van a tratar como su mascota están muy equivocadas!

—¿No escuchan un sonido molesto? Parecen que hay moscas aquí… esto me quita el apetito —comentó Pansy con un gesto de repulsión.

—¿Por qué no te largas? —soltó Daphne despejando su cabello dorado rizado de su rostro.

—Esta es una institución de elite privilegiada, no se hizo para "pobretonas como tú" —expresó Pansy con una mueca torcida.

—¡Fuera!

—Ginny no tiene caso —pidió Luna, tomando su brazo y tirando de ella.

—¡Hazle caso a la Lunática! ¡Sigue su ejemplo y vuélvete invisible!

Ginevra jaló su brazo, liberándose, no iba a soportar más esto. Tomó la bandeja de comida y la volteó sobre Pansy, que de inmediato chilló como puerco al ser acuchillado, sus amiguitas también gritaron espectacularmente completamente escandalizadas.

—¡No se metan con Luna ni conmigo, perras!

—¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestionó arrastrando las palabras con desprecio, el profesor de Física que lamentablemente había presenciado todo el show.

—¡Profesor ella llegó a molestarnos! ¡Su lenguaje es tan soez que insulta los principios de la institución!

—¡Ellas le echaron pintura a mis cosas!

—¡Mi blusa! —exclamó mortificada Pansy aún si creer la horrible mancha que había quedado en ella.

—¡Ella no tiene modales!

—¡Nos agredió! —comentó Daphne con un puchero.

Ginny no podía con el descaro de esas alzadas, estaba deseando arrastrarlas del cabello. —Puede ir y comprobar por usted mismo lo que hicieron incluso me dejaron una advertencia…

—¡Basta! —mandó Severus Snape—. No quiero más escenas, compórtense. Esta castigada señorita, Weasley, la veré más tarde en mi oficina.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no les dirá nada a estás mosquitas muertas?

—¿Aún quiere tentar su suerte? Parece que en verdad no conoce de modales ni límites, ¿acaso no leyó el reglamento?

—Esto es tan injusto —masculló con los ojos escociéndole, pero no se permitiría llorar ahí, no les daría ese gusto a esas víboras.

—Alargaré su castigo, siga hablando y no sólo tendrá esa sanción.

Ginny se dio vuelta seguida de Luna, todas las miradas se concentraron en ella mientras salían.

—¡Los detesto! —exclamó rabiosa.

—Lo sé.

—A ese maestro sólo le importan sus alumnos consentidos, ¡es tan desagradable!

Ginny no quería saber nada más, se fue a lo terrenos de la escuela que contaba con una amplía zona verde y un lago. Se echó en la hierba y se soltó a llorar, mientras Luna le acariciaba los cabellos tratando de calmarla.

—Es tan injusto si no fuera porque no puedo fallarle a mi familia ya hubiera dejado este maldito lugar… —balbuceó.

—Lo sé.

—Mis hermanos confían en mi, están pagando la colegiatura porque querían que tuviera mejor educación que ellos y porque aquí tenían el mejor equipo de atletismo —reveló sentándose.

—No lo sabía.

—No quería que nadie lo supiera —murmuró tallando su rostro.

—Todo estará bien sólo no cedas a sus provocaciones.

—Pero no puedo dejar que me traten así.

—Sí, pero juntar detenciones tampoco es bueno.

—Cierto, no puedo salir expulsada de aquí —musitó apesumbrada—, pero no es justo mientras yo obtengo detenciones, ¿qué pasa con ellas?

—Tal vez no es lo que esperas, pero seguramente les llamaran la atención.

—¿Eso es todo?

Luna se encogió de hombros. —He intentado exponer lo que ocurre en el periódico _El Quisquilloso_ , pero a nadie parece importarle.

—Pero encontraremos la forma.

—Ya lo creo, no eres alguien que se da por vencida, por eso me agradas —mencionó con sus ojitos saltones brillantes.

Ginny hizo una mueca antes de reír. —G-gracias.

—Creo que el sol aunque tarde siempre sale —comentó Luna con ese tono de ensoñación y misterio que la caracterizaba.

Gienvra no entendió mucho aquello, pero tampoco tenían mucho sentido algunas cosas de su amiga, sólo sabía que le agradaba y mucho.

 ***º*º*º**

Regresaron al viejo edificio principal, Ginny aún necesitaba limpiar y ver que se podía salvar de sus cosas. Iban por las escaleras cuando observaron del otro lado a Pansy ya limpia lloriqueando mientras se le echaba encima prácticamente a un chico _ligeramente_ atractivo que ella nunca antes había visto, pero vamos la escuela tenía cerca de 500 alumnos era imposible que conociera a todos y menos siendo de nuevo ingreso.

—¿La vaca de Parkinson tiene novio?

—Es algo curioso.

 _«¿Qué significa eso?»._

Observó como el rubio platinado de nariz afilada la alejaba, parecía incluso indiferente a su tacto. De repente lo vio mover sus labios, entonces su rostro se ladeó y sus ojos entraron en contacto, pero no fue como si los astros se alinearan, no hubo explosiones, ni fuegos artificiales, mucho menos mariposas.

Él la repaso como si fuera cualquier insecto y no se mereciera su interés, incluso creyó entender que decía algo desagradable de ella, mientras Pansy le cuchicheaba con su voz chillona.

—¿Quién ese ese?

—Draco Malfoy.

—No me agrada.

—Las primeras impresiones nunca son las correctas —comentó curvando sus labios como si supiera algo de él que no estaba dispuesta a compartir ahora.

—Presiento que no me equivoco en nada con él.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***Feliz cumpleaños MuminSarita.**

El fic esta basado en una idea muy conocida de historias como BFF, Meteor Garden, Heirs, etc., pero si quieren algo más concreto esta el video del artista Kamikaze "Reminded me" (Love Warning) o hay una versión con una canción de HA ASH. Dicho esto no es una copia fiel, tendrá más aportaciones al argumento y será algo corto. Esperamos les guste y le den una oportunidad. ¡Gracias!


	2. Desencuentro

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_ _La casualidad no existe, y lo que parece un accidente a menudo viene de las fuertes hondas del destino_ _._** —Johann Christoph.

*º*º*º

 _ **Desencuentro**_

Draco Malfoy no había asistido a la escuela en las primeras semanas debido a una lesión que se había hecho en la última competencia de _Tiro de arco_ a la que había asistido a mitad de año y cuando se había recuperado había preferido darle prioridad al arco que a los estudios que tomaba en casa, pero ahora no podía simplemente evadir la responsabilidad, no con lo estricto que era su padre.

Ese día sólo había ido a poner en orden sus documentos en Control Escolar, pero de repente ya tenía a Pansy revoloteando a su alrededor como una paloma en una lámpara; la separó apenas poniendo un esfuerzo en ello.

—No me interesa —comentó con fastidio.

—Es esa que viene ahí con Lunática Lovegood —comentó haciendo una expresión fea.

Malfoy siguió la dirección encontrando a Lovegood, luciendo extraña como siempre y a su lado venía una pequeña duendecilla de cabellos rojos, enfundada en ropa deportiva de la escuela.

—No veo porqué te importa tanto… sólo es un fenómeno más.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo. —Es una sin recursos, ya le hemos dado la "Primera Advertencia".

—Entonces su suerte ya está decida —comentó sin darle mayor importancia.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny llegó a la escuela en su bicicleta, estaba por ir a los parqueaderos cuando un coche lujoso pasó a su lado demasiado cerca logrando que ella se desestabilizara y cayera.

No fue algo aparatoso, pero seguramente le saldrían un par de moretones y tenía raspada la palma de la mano con la que se había detenido de no estrellarse de lleno con todo y cara en el asfalto.

—¡Eres un bruto! —gritó tratando de memorizar la matricula.

Se sacudió aún mordiendo palabras de odio y como era de esperarse a nadie de los que pasaba por ahí le importaba lo que le ocurriera, ni siquiera se habían detenido. Alzó su bicicleta y comenzó a andar, ¡afortunadamente podía hacerlo bien!, sus piernas valían oro y debía cuidarlas mucho.

Dejó su bicicleta y le colocó la cadena. Ahora necesitaba pasar al tocador para poder limpiarse un poco. Estaba yendo hacia la entrada cuando vio el auto responsable de su desgracia del cual salió el chico que había estado con la vaca de Pansy el día anterior. ¡Claro, tenía que ser de ese grupo de estirados sin educación!

Draco ajeno a Ginny hablaba por el celular, estiró su mano libre para sacar su bolso del auto.

—¡Oye tú, oxigenado! —exclamó Ginevra, pero al ver que él no respondía, fue hasta donde estaba y con un brinco le quitó el celular del oído— ¡Te estoy hablando paliducho!

—Pero… ¿qué diablos?

—Tú casi me matas cuando entraste en el estacionamiento, me tiraste de mi bicicleta y exijo una disculpa adecuada.

Draco soltó un sonido burlón. —Ni siquiera sabes con quién estás hablando —respondió, arrebatándole su celular, cerrando la puerta—. ¡Piérdete, cabeza de zanahoria! —La pasó y volvió a ponerse el celular en oído, mientras activaba la alarma de su coche—. Sí, sigo aquí, sólo se trataba de una loca que quería mi atención…

Ginny emitió un ruidito de coraje hasta la sangre se le subió al rostro. Iba a terminar con canas verdes con tanto coraje que hacía ahí. Lo siguió y le aventó su mochila a su espalda. —¡Detente ahí, patán!

Malfoy soltó un quejido y se volteó realmente molesto, sus facciones aristocráticas estaban torcidas. —¿Eres una sin recursos, no? —mencionó al verla con mayor detenimiento reconociendo a la chica del día anterior—. Ya deberías haber aprendido dónde es tu lugar, pobretona.

Gievra comenzó a aplaudir. —¡Vaya que tienes el cerebro hecho agua!, ¿Qué todos aquí es lo único que saben decir? Sí, soy becada ¿y qué? No eres mejor que yo, ni tú, ni ninguno de los que se burlan de los estudiantes que son como yo. ¿Dinero? No lo hiciste tú, es de tu familia… de seguro nunca en tu vida has trabajado por algo, ni pagado algo con tu sudor, pero no espero que lo entiendas… sólo eres mierda con dinero, un chupón de oro inútil... no tienes nada aquí adentro —Señaló su corazón—, ni aquí —Movió su mano hacia su cabeza—. Eres una basura para la humanidad.

Draco estaba completamente verde de enojo, podría haberse convertido en Hulk, si tuviera esa clase de poder, pero no era el caso. Jamás una chica le había hablado de esa forma y venía ésta sin recursos, ni influencias, ni poder a querer darle una lección.

Fue hasta ella y le tomó la muñeca con fuerza, se inclinó hacia ella para que lo viera perfectamente. —¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí? Nada… te metiste con la persona equivocada —Observó su nombre en su identificador de prendedor—. ¡Bienvenida al infierno, Weslette!

—¡Suéltame!

—Nos veremos pronto —soltó con una sonrisa picada. Soltándo su agarre, aventándola.

—Grandísimo idiota, debería darle una paliza —murmuró sin temerle. ¡Por Dios, se había criado con seis hombres! Sabía de más cómo tratarlos y éste mimado no iba a ser la excepción.

Con rabia contenida lo miró alejarse, tenía ganas de darle su merecido, pero se contuvo como pudo, no necesitaba otro castigo por ahora. Fue por su mochila, que ahora también estaba sucia,

¡Genial! Bonita forma de comenzar el día.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny se lavó la mano se le estaba formando un cardinal por la fuerza con la que ese idiota la había agarrado, se reviso notando que también tenía una raspadura leve en la rodilla, entonces no le quedó de otra y fue a la Enfermería a que Madam Pomfrey le pusiera un vendaje correcto.

Después de un interrogatorio de parte de la enfermera, en el que apenas dijo un par de palabras que ni siquiera se acercaban del todo a lo que había pasado, volvió a su salón lista para la primera clase con la profesora Minerva.

—Te conseguí algunos de los libros con Neville para remplazar los que se estropearon por la pintura —comentó Luna dejándolos sobre su mesa.

—¿Él ya no los ocupa?

—No, no, descuida, él ya tomó estás clases.

—Gracias, si me lo presentas también se lo agradeceré —comentó aliviada—. Pensé que tendría que conseguir un trabajo nocturno para completar el dinero y comprarlos.

—Ya estás suficientemente ocupada con tu trabajo de medio tiempo, la escuela y entrenar.

—Lo sé, por cierto me tope con ese tipo de ayer que estaba con la perra de Parkinson y es igual o peor que ella. Y mi impresión sobre él va de mal en peor…

Luna arqueó sus cejas con interés. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Luego te cuento —murmuró torciendo sus labios, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—Así que eso es… —susurró observando la carta de tarot que tenia sobre su libreta "Los Amantes".

 ***º*º*º**


	3. Venganza

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo; no sea que te chamusques a ti mismo**_. —William Shakespeare.

*º*º*º

 _ **Venganza**_

Draco no iba a olvidar lo que esa chica de clase baja le había hecho pasar, el enojo vivía en él como una hoguera que no quería extinguirse, quizás se debía a que no era algo que le sucediera a menudo, podía contar con una mano las personas con las que se había topado para su desgracia que eran así y de las cuales se había vengado llegada la ocasión.

Se pensaría que se devano los sesos pensando en una forma de ponerla en su lugar, pero en realidad su noche dio un giro cuando Lucius Malfoy reapareció en su mansión después de un viaje de negocios llevando una sorpresa para Draco, que no podría olvidar ni siquiera en los siguientes días.

 ***º*º*º**

El sábado por la noche, Ginny no estaba disfrutando con sus amigos o flojeando en su casa, se encontraba trabajando como repartidora de comida china. Entró al local para ir por las siguientes ordenes y mientras esperaba se recargó en la barra, se pasó la mano por la frente mientras miraba la clientela sin más, hasta que una persona solitaria en una mesa llamó su atención, incluso se enderezó y puso de puntillas, estrechó sus ojos como si con eso pudiera verlo mejor.

 _«¿El oxigenado?»._

Eso le extrañó demasiado, tomó las ordenes y salió del lugar pasando por la pared de vidrio viendo hacia esa mesa, él chico levantó el rostro como si supiera que estaba siendo observado y con la luz dándole en el rostro, Ginny se quedó pasmada, no porque fuese guapo sino por el gran golpe que mostraba en su pómulo y su labio inferior.

Siguió caminando sólo por instinto hacia la moto, pero sus pensamientos se enredaron sin sentido sobre él. Si bien lo consideraba un snob problemático esto iba un poco más allá de eso.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se negó a ver a alguien durante ese fin de semana, para el lunes su cara estaba mejor, debido a las atenciones de la ama de llaves de la mansión que sabía exactamente como tratarlo bajo esas circunstancias. Fue a la escuela temprano queriendo evitar las multitudes, entró por la parte trasera del edificio observando pasar a la pobretona.

La siguió por ociosidad y curiosidad aún entre ellos estaba algo pendiente. Llegaron hasta la pista de atletismo, donde ella dejó su bolso y amarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Inició calentamientos mientras él se quedaba al fondo de las gradas viéndola.

 _«Debe haber obtenido una beca por deporte.»_ Pensaría cómo eso podría ser de utilidad para él y su venganza.

Subió hasta las gradas techadas y se acostó en la parte superior. No había descansado nada bien, las cosas en la mansión no eran más silenciosas como un cementerio habían cobrado vida y no de la forma en que a él le hubiera gustado.

Ginny dio un par de vueltas a la pista, para esa hora el sol ya se había alzado por completo y ya se encontraban más estudiantes entrenando, esforzándose por sus sueños. Tomó su bolso dispuesta a dirigirse a las duchas, necesitaba quitarse ese aroma a zorrillo que cargaba.

—¿A dónde vas becada? —cuestionó saltando frente a ella Marcus Flint, seguido de su sequito de idiotas.

Ella resopló rodando sus ojos y ahí comenzaba todo de nuevo. —Largo —dijo apurando su paso.

—¡Uy, que genio! —respondió siguiéndola.

—¿Por qué no te largas de la escuela?

—¿Por qué no se largan ustedes? —rumió de mala talante.

—Este es nuestro lugar, no el tuyo... pobretona.

Ginevra clavó su vista afilada en el imbécil de Peregrin Derrick, su mueca de advertencia no era un juego.

—No quieres meterte conmigo.

Él se rió y volteó a ver a sus amigos divertido. —¿Y por qué no? —Se acercó jaloneándole su bolsa.

Ginny ceñuda lo aventó, pero Miles Bletchley le arrebató el bolso, ella echaba humo por las orejas, se lanzó contra ellos aventando puñetazos, no era tan débil como ellos creían. Flint se quejó de un golpe que le había tocado en el hombro. Miles con su risa fea alzándose por entre los gritos se alejó de ella abriendo el bolso.

—¡Deja eso, maldito gusano! —Fue tras él pero Peregrin la sujetó por detrás—. ¡Suéltame imbécil!

—¿Ahora ya no eres tan brava o sí? —Se mofó hablándole al oído con su asqueroso aliento caliente.

—¿La quieres? Ven por ella, si es que puedes mugrosa…

Draco se había despertado con el alboroto de la pista, iba hacía su salón cuando vio lo que ocurría, le costó apenas un par de segundos decidir qué haría. Fue hasta ahí y tomó el brazo de Miles deteniéndolo, le quitó el bolso ante la mirada estupefacta de todos que extrañamente se habían quedado en silencio ante su inesperada intervención. Él miró el contenido con humor, la comisura izquierda de su boca se alzó dándole un toque maligno a su sonrisa. Clavó sus ojos en Ginny, ella forcejeó aprovechando el momento quitándose a Peregrin.

—Dame eso —exigió yendo hacia él. De ninguna manera creía que él había tenido aquello por una buena intensión.

—No quiero —respondió con descaro, vaciando todo el contenido de su bolso de forma descuidada y ahí iba su muda de ropa interior y exterior volando por los aires.

El grupito de idiotas comenzaron a carcajearse al ver sus prendas, la vergüenza corrió por ella como fuego alcanzando su rostro y aunque sus ojos se humedecieron, podía más su rabia.

Draco soltó una risita, mirando las pantys frutillas a los pies de ella. —Ridículo. —Le aventó su bolso aumentando su risa sin poder contenerse.

—¿Acaso es una niña?

—Que calzones tan feos.

—¿Quieres llorar?

—Esta es tu _"Segunda advertencia"_ , largo de nuestra escuela Weaslette —comentó Malfoy dándose la vuelta. Los otros chicos lo siguieron entre bromas maliciosas sobre ella.

A Ginevra le subía y bajaba con rapidez el pecho por la fuerza con la que estaba respirando. La sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, haciendo que viera todo en rojo. No iba a soportar esa humillación. Tomó sus pantys aferrándolas con su puño, fue hasta Draco y lo hizo girarse, él la miró con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué…?

Ella no le dio tiempo de decir más dio un pequeño brinco y le dio un golpe certero a su cara con la mano que cargaba su calzón. Lo jaló de las solapas con su mano libre, para hacer que se inclinara lo suficiente para que pudiera darle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

Draco cayó al suelo sosteniéndose por sus rodillas con un trazo de irremediable dolor mezclado con odio, sus ojos rabiosos la miraban queriendo exterminarla. Un hilo rojo salía de su boca entreabierta.

—Tú… maldita.

—¿Quién diría que podrías estar a mis pies? —dijo burlándose—. Eres una mierda, estás acabado —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Esta es " _Mi advertencia"_ para ustedes, no se metan conmigo —comentó con furia para sus otros agresores. Giró sobre su eje y volvió hacia donde estaba su maleta, ante la mirada atónita de los otros chicos.

Peregrin hizo el amago de ir tras ella, pero Draco levantó su mano negando. —Ella es mía —profirió entre dientes.

 ***º*º*º**


	4. Pesares

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*El odio es un peso demasiado difícil de soportar._** —Martin Luther King Jr.

*º*º*º

 _ **Pesares**_

Los videos de lo que había sucedido se hicieron virales por toda la red social de la escuela. Draco se sentía el hazme reír, para colmó su cara, su hermosa cara, estaba arruinada y todos creían que ella lo había dejado así y él había negado rotundamente eso inventando otra mentira, porque no podía contar de sus lesiones anteriores puesto que eso era muy privado.

—Señor Malfoy, váyase ya, no tiene nada —pidió Madam Pomfrey—, no puede seguir pasando los días aquí.

Él ni siquiera la escuchó estaba acostado en la cama con la vista perdida en el techo.

—Señores llévenselo ya de aquí —pidió encarecidamente Madam en el fondo de la Enfermería al ver llegar a Theo y Blaise.

—Lo haremos —comentó Nott educadamente, caminó hacia la cama acomodándose sus lentes—. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

—No supera que una chica le haya pateado el trasero —bromeó Blaise.

—Les dije que dejaran de jugar con las personas, porque tarde o temprano algo iba a acabar mal…

Blaise chasqueó su lengua, sin tomarle mucha importancia al regaño. —No te hagas el mustio.

Theo torció los ojos sin tener ganas de seguir liándose con su amigo. Zabinni corrió a molestar a Draco haciendo el amago de darle un beso en la frente. —Hola, bella durmiente.

—Idiota —soltó aventándolo, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Aún de mal humor princesita?

Malfoy lo miró por rabillo de sus ojos. —Muérete. —Se incorporó con una idea fija en la mente.

—¿Y ahora?

Nott alzó sus hombros, le hizo una señal con su cabeza y fueron tras su amigo. En verdad esto estaba saliéndose de control.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny podía decirse que ahora tenía más atención que nunca en esa escuela, después de todo le había dado una lección al chico más popular o como ella lo veía —el rey de los sin cerebro—. Las bromas o más bien el bullying no habían cesado en verdad estaban dispuestos a echarla de ahí y ella en verdad estaba empeñada en continuar, no iba a permitir que nadie la intimidará.

Salió de clase sólo para encontrarse el pasillo repleto de carteles con su imagen llenos de letreros desagradables, además de fotos de la forma en que había volado su ropa interior, sin duda tomadas del video.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo y fue a arrancarlos, pasando entre la gente que se mofaba.

—Patética —murmuró Pansy.

—Fuiste tú —respondió Ginny, tirando los papeles arrugados.

—Esto apenas comienza, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi novio —comentó pasándola junto con su sequito golpeando su hombro.

Ginevra enfurecida se dio vuelta para ir por esa alzada, cuando Luna la sujetó con ayuda de Neville.

—No vale la pena.

—Lo sé, pero ¡estoy harta de todo esto!

—Tranquila, te ayudaremos a limpiar, ¿verdad Neville?

—Sí, sólo es basura para reciclar —repuso con un movimiento de su cabeza, le sonrió buscando hacerla sentir mejor.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en el cuarto de archivos, revisando la carpeta de "Weasel", mientras Theodore y Blaise hacían la noble labor de distraer a las secretarías. Se devoró el archivo encontrándolo "diferente" a lo que había esperado. Esa chica estaba ahí porque era una atleta destacada y ese era el mejor lugar para resaltar su habilidad deportiva por todas las razones.

Cerró el folder pensativo, golpeando su mano con éste un par de veces antes de regresarlo a su lugar. Salió de la habitación como un gato silencioso, sus amigos lo vieron pasar y fue su señal para terminar aquel espectáculo.

—¿Qué demonios buscabas en ese lugar? —preguntó Blaise alcanzándolo.

—Información —contestó con obviedad.

—¿Y qué harás con eso? —inquirió Theo.

Malfoy se pasó el pulgar por los labios, sintiendo la cicatriz de sus golpes. Tenía muchos pensamientos rondándolo, pero ninguno lo llenaba, necesitaba algo más esta vez, porque ella era diferente a los otros perdedores.

Theodore le dio una mirada cargada de significado a Blaise, no era tan extraño que Draco no compartiera todos sus planes, pero lo cierto era que él también había evitado hablar de lo que había pasado antes de ese accidente con la chica becada, porque él no se creía que ella hubiese sido la que lo dejará tan lastimado de la cara.

Draco había estado en otra pelea antes, esa era su conclusión y eso tampoco era tan extraño, puesto que tenía problemas para controlar ese carácter que tenía y no sería la primera ni la última vez que actuaría de esa forma tan impulsiva y explosiva, pero había algo más, _eso_ , ese detalle que habían sospechado por años sin poder comprobarlo: _Draco sufría violencia por parte de su padre._

—Vamos, Draquito no seas tan misterioso —comentó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Suéltame, negro…

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny no quería ceder ante lo que su amiga le decía, pero es qué le parecía inverosímil que ella fuese la que tuviera que ir y contarle a los directivos lo que ocurría en su institución, ¡cómo si no hubiera cámaras por todos lados!

—Lo sabe _el-cara-de-murciélago_ y no hizo nada —contestó en referencia al profesor Snape y lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

—Al menos cuéntaselo a la profesora Minerva, en unos días regresará del Congreso al que fue.

—No lo sé… y después de todo tú tampoco has contado lo que te hacían y llevas más tiempo que yo aquí.

—Es distinto.

—Luna ellos en realidad son malos, robarte el calzado y colgarlo del arco del pasillo no es normal.

—Pero al final del ciclo me han regresado todas mis cosas.

Ginevra negó con su cabeza, su amiga era muy ingenua a veces. —¡Ay, Luna!, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —comentó sin querer seguir hablando de eso que la mosqueaba—. Vamos por un helado.

—No deberías comer helado.

—Schhh es un pequeño gusto y lo necesito.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco odiaba cada vez más volver a la mansión, entró deseando convertirse en un fantasma y poder así atravesar todas las paredes hasta refundirse en su cuarto, pero eso no iba a suceder. Lucius vio a su hijo en las escaleras por primera vez desde hacía días notando sus mallugaduras.

—¿Cómo puedes presentarte de esa forma en la escuela?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas, _padre_?

—No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma —reprendió haciendo sonar su bastón.

—Entonces, no tengo nada más que decir —contestó cortante.

—Estarás en la cena y haz algo con tu cara —ordenó.

—No puedo ocultar lo evidente, ¿o acaso me estás pidiendo que me maquille?, pensé que detestabas a los furcios…

Lucius avanzó hasta él tomándolo de la barbilla, apretándolo con fuerza. —No me provoques.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto odias de mi? ¿Qué me parezco a mi madre? —inquirió atreviéndose a decir lo que había estado callando por tanto tiempo.

Lucius lo empujó hasta el barandal, clavándole la punta de su bastón en el pecho. —Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a tu madre.

Draco sostenido del barandal con el cuerpo inclinado hacia afuera lo miraba con un odio que desbordaba tanto que su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

—Se puntual —dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro antes de irse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

 ***º*º*º**


	5. Defensa

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_ _Guerrera es aquella que se levanta después varios intentos por destruirla_ _._**

*º*º*º

 _ **Defensa**_

Ginny iba rumbó a su casa en bicicleta con sus audífonos puestos, le gustaría ir como cualquier otro día con el optimismo al cien y cantando sin importar nada, pero lo cierto es que estaba preocupada pensando en lo que ocurría en la escuela.

La imagen de su ese rubio la hizo torcer su boca con desagrado, incluso su estómago se revolvió.

Un sonido de claxon la hizo orillarse, miró sobre su hombro notando de quién se trataba. Se quitó los audífonos, mientras sus labios se movían en una suave curva.

—Hey Batichica, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Te he dicho que pares de decirme así —comentó mirando a su atractivo vecino, Cedric Diggory. Era un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y piel dorada, sus ojos eran grises pero mil veces mejores que los del tonto de Malfoy. Era bastante alto y con buen cuerpo, era el tipo que llama la atención por su apariencia. Cuando era más joven ella y su amiga Hermione habían estado embobadas con él y mentiría si no aceptaba que aún a veces lograba ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Cómo podría? Aún recuerdo cuando ibas vestida de Batichica y golpeaste a Zacharias Smith con esa patada.

—Me había molestado tanto esa noche que se lo ganó, no quieras ser el siguiente en probarla…

Cedric soltó una risa franca que Ginny acompañó.

—Lo sé. Vamos te llevo —insistió.

—No, quiero andar un rato más… gracias.

Él frunció su ceño, notando que no era la misma chica con chispa que conocía, sin duda algo gordo le había ocurrido. —Entonces tendré que ir contigo —comentó estacionando su coche, Ginny ni siquiera pudo decir que no. Diggory cerró su auto y fue hasta ella colocándose su gabardina.

—No pensé que tuvieras tanto tiempo libre —murmuró para romper el silencio, caminando al lado de su bicicleta.

—No estoy tan ocupado como crees.

—Claro, ¿y dónde están tus guaruras?

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? —preguntó con fastidio.

Ella lo comprendió de inmediato siempre se ponía así cuando le recordaban que era un hijo de un alto funcionario del gobierno y por ello debía tener cuidado con su seguridad. —No, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De ti.

Ginny se detuvo en seco, se quitó el cabello de la cara y lo miró descolocada, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse un poco bajo su piel. —¿A qué te refieres?

Él la recorrió con su mirada de plata liquida como si fuera un libro abierto. —De tu nueva escuela.

—Oh.

—Lo escuche de Fred y George, pase por su tienda hace unas semanas.

—Oh. —Parecía que era todo lo que tenía que decir y tal vez fuese así; reinició la caminata queriendo dejar atrás ese tema.

Cedric era bastante perspicaz y aquí le olía a muerto, siendo abogado no le era muy difícil notar cuando las personas querían ocultar algo. —Se lo difícil que puede ser esa escuela, asistí ahí.

Ginny en serio no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. —No creo que lo sepas, sin ofender tú debiste ser de a los que les besaban los píes.

—¿Te están molestando?... Es eso —declaró con desabor en su boca, le sentaba bastante mal saber eso, porque había visto lo crueles que podían ser en aquel lugar—. Conozco a algunos del Consejo Escolar podría…

—No, no, no —comentó al momento con clara molestia—, ¿crees quiero el poder de tus influencias?

—¡No, diablos no! Bien… sonó mal, pero quiero…

—No.

—Si no quieres mi ayuda, tal vez…

—Me se cuidar sola y te agradecería que no le mencionarás nada de esto a mis hermanos —manifestó tajante, lanzándole un gesto de advertencia que la hacía ver a los ojos de Cedric como un gatito enfurruñado.

—Ginny eso no es la solución.

Ella volvió a detenerse. —Entonces enséñame más de defensa.

Cedric le había enseñado años atrás un poco, después de que la encontrara llorando a causa de una pelea con sus hermanos. Él había aprendido un poco de karate, taekwondo y jiu jitsu sólo por diversión, habían sido sus clases extraescolares y sus deportes en la universidad. —¿Crees qué eso te ayudará? ¿Qué demonios está pasando en esa escuela?

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó impaciente.

Y Diggory creía que iba a ser sólo un paseo calmado…

 ***º*º*º**

El sábado por la noche Ginny estaba trabajando nuevamente y esta vez no se sorprendió tanto al volver a encontrar a Malfoy en aquel local de comida china, pero lo que si le pareció chocante es que nuevamente tenía un golpe y ahora en la ceja.

 _«¿Es un buscapleitos o pertenece a un club de pelea clandestina?»._

Sabía que había varios de esos lugares por la zona, sus hermanos también habían hablado de ellos. Ginny se había colado con sus amigas del colegio a uno que otro, pero no los había encontrado fascinantes.

 _«Pero, ¿por qué viene siempre solo?»._

Tomó sus ordenes y salió del lugar sin querer engancharse con eso.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco podría decirse que tenía el mundo a sus píes y todo para ser feliz, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía así, contrario a lo que las apariencias mostraban. Se sentía sin rumbo, perdido, con una gran ira en su pecho y solo, terriblemente solo.

Esa noche no quería volver a su casa, no deseaba otro enfrentamiento con su padre. Con la palma de su mano pegada al frío mármol de la tumba de su madre, se permitió romperse, dejar caer la máscara de indiferencia para llorar como un crío en el silencio sepulcral del mausoleo.

Los tiempos en los que su vida había sido buena se habían ido con Narcissa y él no ocultaba que también había muerto ese día, aunque aún siguiera respirando.

Si había algo que los hijos jamás superaban era la muerte un padre amado.

 ***º*º*º**


	6. Pelea

_Disclaimer:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*No podrás ganar todas tus batallas, así que elige bien las que quieres pelear._**

*º*º*º

 _ **Pelea**_

Estaba anocheciendo, los entrenamientos de los equipos habían terminado hacía rato, Draco acaba de salir de los vestidores, iba con su maleta hacia el estacionamiento cuando le dieron alcance Crabbe y Goyle, caminando un paso detrás de él.

—Esta hecho, Draco —comentó Crabbe riendo.

—Quedó inservible.

—Tendrán lo acordado —respondió saboreando su maldad.

 _«Quiero ver la cara que pondrá.»_

Esperaba no perderse ese espectáculo, no podía negar que encontraba entretenido aquello y en esos días pocas cosas lo hacían sentir algo.

Llegó al estacionamiento y se recargó en su coche con Crabbe y Goyle a su alrededor.

—¿Están seguros de que no se ha ido?

Goyle levantó los hombros y Crabbe se rascó la nariz.

—Par de tontos —exclamó sintiendo que había perdido aquella oportunidad. Se incorporó y miró su reloj con impaciencia, ella no podía haber salido antes que él. Escaneó el lugar buscándola, tenía que aceptarlo la probabilidad de que estos se equivocaran de bicicleta era alta, pero claramente les había dicho cuál era.

Escupió una maldición explosiva y estaba a punto de ir contra ese par de trolls, pero entonces sus ojos la encontraron, era imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia con ese cabello tan llamativo y que... ahora lucía suelto y húmedo, como una nube de fuego que enmarcaba su cara.

—Ahí esta —anunció Crabbe riendo.

Draco olvido su enojo, asintió lentamente y se preparó para ver el espectáculo. Recargó sus brazos en el techo de su auto y colocó su cara sobre estos para ver.

Ginny caminaba hacia su bicicleta con la llave del candado entre sus dedos, jugando. Estaba de buen humor, hoy saldría con amigos de su vieja escuela, razón por la cual se había arreglado un poco.

Al llegar al parqueadero la consternación gobernó en su expresión, su boca cayó. ¡Su querida bicicleta estaba desvalijada!, soltó un sollozo mientras se acercaba. Dejó caer una rodilla al suelo mientras tocaba el manubrio.

Mataría a quién había hecho eso. Se pasó la mano por los ojos limpiando los rastros de lágrimas, se incorporó buscando al culpable, podían ser muchos, sólo bastaba ver cómo la estaban viendo todos los que estaban ahí, sacando sus celulares, disfrutando de su desdicha.

Y a metros de ahí estaba el responsable siendo tan estúpido, porque el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena de su crimen para regocijarse de lo que ha hecho. Se quitó la mochila y el bolso, aventándolo sobre lo había sido su bicicleta y sin dudas se fue contra Draco Malfoy.

Draco al principio había sentido una gran diversión, pero esa chispa se había extinguido como la flama de un cerillo y ahora mientras veía a esa chica quebrarse por un objeto tonto, sintió un retorcijón en su panza, uno que no era bueno.

Y no estaba riendo, de hecho estaba con una mueca indescifrable observando la transformación de emociones que estaban cruzando por aquella chica. A su alrededor podía escuchar las risas, las bromas, a Crabbe y Goyle hablándole pero era como si no pudiera terminar de reaccionar.

Ginny con sus entrañas retorciéndose de enojo fue en busca de ese niño mimado. —¡Tú maldito hijo….! —gritó tratando de llegar a él, pero Crabbe y Goyle la alejaron de Draco.

—¿Qué quieres? —profirió automáticamente.

—¡Fuiste tú!

—¿Yo qué...? —comentó haciéndose el desentendido, girando su rostro para evitar su mirada.

Ginevra manoteo incansablemente, logrando pasar entre el par de gorilas. —¡Destruiste mi bicicleta!

Él le tomó las manos intentando evitar que se le acercara más, pero ella insistió removiéndose y él le dio la vuelta pegándola contra su pecho con su brazo debajo de su cuello.

—¡Esta vez no, Weasel!

—¡Suéltame…! —Levantó su codo para darle en la cara como le había enseñado Cedric, pero eso no funcionó. Entonces puso en práctica la siguiente maniobra, utilizando su peso y colocando sus pies de forma estratégica logró alzarlo y voltearlo, dejando que se estrellara contra el asfalto.

Draco estaba muy sorprendido para cuando abrió los ojos, todo había pasado muy rápido, apenas y podía respirar ante el dolor inminente en su espalda, hombros y cabeza.

Ginny se había desequilibrado un poco, pero en cuanto se recuperó se montó arriba de él tomándolo de sus solapas. —¡Discúlpate!

¡Por lo que fuera esta mujer estaba loca! Apenas le estaba regresando el aliento y ahora ya la tenía encima. —Quítenmela… —pidió entre quejidos.

—No se atrevan a acercarse —murmuró en advertencia Ginny para el par de gordos, que estaban con las bocas abiertas ante lo que estaban viendo, jamás habían visto una chica tan loca.

Malfoy intentó quitar sus manos de su ropa, pero ella se negó, aferrándose a ésta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. —Hazlo, eres una basura…

—Maldita loca —rumió después de más manotazos, finalmente logró minimizarla y voltear las posiciones, imponiéndose. Colocándole los brazos sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarla.

Ginny respiraba como un toro y se removía debajo de él como una serpiente, mientras escupía toda clase de disparates. Él estaba choqueado por la energía, intensidad y nivel de furia que manejaba esa chica en ese pequeño cuerpo. La fricción creció entre ellos, definitivamente las cosas se habían salido de control como nunca y él sólo quería que dejara de comportarse como una maniática de una jodida vez.

—¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? —preguntó la profesora Minerva McGonagall—. ¡Levántense ahora!

El mundo que giraba a su alrededor volvió a cobrar sentido

Draco la soltó de mala gana incorporándose con un movimiento rápido, mientras ella le llevó un poco más mientras se sacudía el polvo, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre.

—Los demás retírense a sus casas y ustedes dos a mi oficina.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra con cada paso que daba detrás de la mujer madura sabía que se había metido en un gordo problema, las tripas se le retorcían de coraje pero también tenía miedo, si esto terminaba mal podría perder su beca y sus padres… no quería pensar en ellos, pero estarían tan decepcionados.

A su lado Draco no podía ir más malhumorado, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos maldiciendo todo y nada. Él no estaba para perder el tiempo en estás tonterías, se suponía que aquello debería haber terminado de otra forma y ahora esa vieja bruja le echaría un sermón.

 ***º*º*º**


	7. Resultado

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*Eres libre de tus actos, pero no de sus consecuencias._**

*º*º*º

 _ **Resultado**_

Draco no podía creer que esa viejilla loca había terminado metiéndolo en semejante situación, estaba tan furioso que tenía los nudillos blancos sobre el volante, mientras escuchaba con irritación las indicaciones del GPS para llegar a ese horrible barrio. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, de su auto, ¡su auto!… estaba esa horrible chica, contaminándolo todo, ¡todo!

La vieja McGonagall los había sermoneado y cómo si no fuera suficiente, lo había obligado a llevar a esa loca a su casa, aún cuando ninguno de los dos quería eso, pero ella con su estridente voz había dicho: "Todo acto tiene una consecuencia señor Malfoy, usted ha probado esto al destruir la bicicleta de la señorita Weasley, por lo que tendrá que llevarla y no sólo eso, debe reponerle su vehículo en la brevedad posible."

Claro que él se había negado, incluso había sacado su carta fuerte que nunca fallaba: "Mi padre se enterará de esto", pero esta vez no había funcionado y no es cómo si en verdad él hubiese estado deseando decirle de esa situación a su padre, cuando todo lo que hacía era evitarlo.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente había decidido amenazarlo, a _él_ , ¡un Malfoy! con no dejarlo participar en la competencia de Tiro con Arco si no cumplía con lo que ella le estaba indicando.

Él no debería de aceptar aquel trato, pero la mujer tenía suficiente poder para cumplir su palabra.

—No es esa calle, debes ir por esa…

Draco soltó un sonido grosero. —El GPS…

—¿Tu GPS no vive aquí o sí?

Malfoy escupió una mala palabra y giró de forma brusca, logrando que ella se quejara.

Estaba deseando llegar ya, para poder saltar de ese auto maldito y alejarse de ese horrible tipo. —Es al final de la calle.

Draco se estacionó de mala manera, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del auto. Ginny hizo lo propio tomando sus cosas tan rápido como pudo.

—Toma la foto —profirió Malfoy con una mueca observando el lugar con los ojos arrugados.

Ginny sacó su celular promedio, se colocó cerca de él con disgusto y con cara agría, tomó la foto con flash para que pudieran verse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Draco parpadeó varias veces seguía viendo la molesta luz del flash y no se quedó ni un minuto más ahí. Se montó en su coche y salió quemando llanta como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo. Ginny observó la foto, era la misma imagen del desagrado total entre dos personas, la nitidez no era de la mejor calidad, debido a los pixeles que poseía su dispositivo, pero serviría para su propósito.

Mandó el archivo al número de la profesora, esa era la prueba de que habían llevado al píe de la letra su mandato. La profesora al momento le llamó, parecía que hubiese estado pegada al celular esperando solamente ese mensaje.

—Es bueno que haya llegado a su casa.

—S-sí, gracias.

—¿Cómo se comportó el señor Malfoy?

—Eh… bien —soltó sonando particularmente seca y molesta, no entendía por qué si había notado que se llevaban peor que de la greña, se empeñaba en hacer que pasaran más tiempo juntos. ¡Podrían haberse matado en sólo ese recorrido!

—Mañana no se olvide de pasar por mi oficina.

—Sí, gracias, buenas noches.

Colgó y miró al cielo con suplica, enojo y quién sabe qué más. Estaba hecha un desastre, no podía simplemente entrar a su casa en ese estado. Fue hasta la llave del jardín se sacudió un poco, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se hizo una trenza para ocultar lo enredado que estaba su cabello y pensó sobre lo que diría de la bicicleta por si preguntaban.

Mañana tendría que encontrar una forma para llegar hasta allá temprano.

 _«Lo detesto.»_

Y sólo podía recordar la cara insípida de Malfoy cuando estaba sobre ella, con esos ojos fríos y filosos. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasará eso? Con Cedric mientras entrenaban se había sentido completamente distinto, incluso había sentido cosquillas en la panza, pero con Malfoy había sido como una guerra de emociones fuertes y crudas.

—¡Lo odio!

 ***º*º*º**

Draco estaba peor que un dragón cuando llegó a su casa, estaba cruzando el hall cuando escuchó el piano, la sangre se le heló su corazón zumbó contra su pecho. Ese era el piano de su madre y nadie se atrevía a tocarlo ahí.

 _«No puede ser.»_

Sus emociones se volvieron aún más turbulentas para ese momento cuando la imagen de la única persona que podía estar ahí brincó a su mente.

De un par de zancadas alcanzó la sala que tenía la puerta abierta, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada y en el taburete se encontraba aquella mujer que había decidido llevar su padre.

Ella dejó de tocar, pero aún sus dedos se encontraban en aquellas teclas. Giró lentamente su rostro, su cabello se movió suavemente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos encontraron el camino hacia los de Draco sin dificultad. Las comisuras de su boca se tensaron en una sonrisa que debía haber prácticado toda su vida.

—Deberías ir a lavarte antes de la cena —comentó con voz sedosa al ver su estado.

—Este lugar es de mi madre.

—Lo sé, ¿solían tocar estás canciones juntos? —preguntó tomando las partituras con una ceja alzada.

Draco no se contuvo más, fue hasta ella, tomó su muñeca y la hizo levantarse de forma brusca. —Nunca vuelva a entrar aquí o será lo último que verá… —murmuró hosco, no había ninguna pulgada de duda en su voz. Su expresión era fiera y atemorizante lo suficiente para ella se sintiera realmente amenazada.

Movió su cabeza asintiendo con cautela. Él no la soltó hasta que la dejó fuera de aquella sala, tomó ambas puertas y las cerró con suavidad, retirando la llave.

—No pensé que fuera tan importante.

Draco alzó su dedo señalándola, la despreciaba y se notaba en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. —No me interesa tener ninguna relación con usted, puede haberse enrollado con Lucius pero no obtendrá nada y definitivamente no lo de _mi madre_.

Deslizó sus ojos por ella de forma mordaz antes de dar vuelta y desaparecer de ahí. Dejando a la mujer sosteniendo su muñeca dañada con una cara que era difícil de descifrar.

 ***º*º*º**


	8. Viejos Conocidos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_ _El mundo es redondo y cualquier lugar que podría parecer el fin puede ser el principio._** —Ivy Baker Priest.

*º*º*º

 _ **Viejos Conocidos**_

Y ahí estaba Ginny a primera hora en la oficina de McGonagall con una ansiedad demoledora, en serio que hasta gastritis tenía en ese momento. Sus ojos volaron nuevamente a los relojes circulares en la pared de enfrente que marcaban la hora en distintos países. Estaba a tiempo, pero quería que esa reunión acabara ya.

Hubo un toquido leve y la puerta se abrió en seguida, ella giró su rostro topándose con Draco. Arrugó la boca y soltó un sonido áspero. Él colocó su sonrisa torcida que era ya una de sus etiquetas y avanzó hasta la silla siguiente, dejó caer su mochila y luego se sentó con un movimiento tan elegante que parecía terriblemente inapropiado parado una oficina adusta de escuela. Ladeó su cara observándola con detenimiento aún no olvidaba la forma tan tenaz y estúpida con la que lo había enfrentado, aún le dolían los golpes y eso lo diría en esa tonta reunión.

Ginny comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante el escrutinio de ese deschavetado snob. No entendía que tenía que estar mirándole. Si no fuera por su culpa no tendrían que estar ahí. Su pierna se empezó a mover en un tic nervioso.

—¿Quieres perder los ojos? —preguntó en tono bajo volteándolo a ver con molestia.

—Eres como un animal salvaje —comentó sin reparos—, sin educación, sutileza, ni siquiera belleza o dinero —Alzó su mano a la altura de la cara de ella, doblando un dedo por cada palabra cortante—, ¿estilo?, ¿talento?… no lo veo por ningún lado, "eres insignificante" —añadió despectivo—. ¿Por qué no terminas de largarte de la escuela? —inquirió, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante invadiendo el espacio vital de ella— Es más… ¿cuánto quieres por irte?

Una fuerte sacudida atravesó como un rayo a Ginny con cada palabra desagradable que salía de ese imbécil. No era de mecha corta, pero había veces en que gente así sí lograba hacer que se prendiera al primer chispazo.

 _«¿Y sigue siendo idiota?»._

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, agitó su cabeza calmando sus humores.

—Mira desabrido, ni siquiera serías capaz de llegar a la cantidad —dijo brava, tomándolo del cuello del suéter—, así que no me insultes hablando de dinero que ni siquiera has ganado tú.

Una risa como el ronroneo de un gato escapó de sus labios. —Soy capaz de duplicar, triplicar, cuadriplicar la cantidad que te pasó por la mente —Tomó su brazo jalándola más hacia él, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Esto apestaba a peligro, pero ni por un segundo se detuvo—. ¿Cuánto vales…Weslette?

Ginevra sintió que su estómago se contrajo, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de la loción de él en el momento en que respiró buscando llevar oxígeno a su cerebro y no hacer una estupidez nuevamente, ¡pero, vamos, él se lo estaba buscando a gritos!

—¿Me lo dice el tipo que por unas libras pierde el tiempo en un restaurante chino promedio?

Tiro acertado.

Draco aflojó su agarre desconcertado con el rostro desencajado.

 _«¿Cómo… diablos lo supo?»._

Ginny observó cómo se desmoronaba la imagen de brabucón, no entendía nada de ese tipo. Era como un rompecabezas sin sentido, cuando creía que sabía qué clase de persona era, venía a actuar completamente contradictoriamente sacándola de su deducción obvia.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron encontrándolos en esa extraña escena.

Draco y Ginny se quedaron sin aliento a su forma al ser sacudidos por no sólo la presencia de la profesora, sino de otro sujeto que no era difícil deducir de quién se trataba.

Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva les dirigió una dura mirada a través de sus lentes. Carraspeó esperando que soltaran sus inapropiados agarres.

Ginny se apuró a hacerlo, su cara se volvió carmesí, pero por otras razones. Aquel hombre la estaba atravesando con su mirada, si creía que los ojos de su hijo eran fríos e hirientes, estos definitivamente eran otra cosa que sin duda importunaba. Tal vez estaba un poco intimidada y sin embargo ni siquiera entonces bajo la cabeza.

Draco estaba como fantasma, era pálido natural pero ahora parecía muerto en vida, quiso reírse de aquella situación, pero estaba demasiado jodido para eso, sabía lo que significaba para él que Lucius hubiese sido citado. Su pose perdió glamur, se volvió acartonada y forzada.

—Buenos días, por favor tome asiento junto a su hijo señor Malfoy —señaló avanzando hacia su escritorio—. Sólo esperaremos a una persona más.

El corazón de Ginny saltó de forma brusca en su pecho al imaginarse de quién se trataba: su padre.

Lucius hizo sonar su bastón mientras avanzaba por la habitación taladrando a su hijo que evadió mirarlo sin duda.

 _Esto se había salido de control._

Un nuevo golpe se escuchó.

—Adelante.

Ginny juntó sus manos en su regazo sufriendo un ataque de nervios. Su papá entró y ella supo con sólo ver su cara que estaba preocupado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Su corazón se le fue hasta los pies, ¡que sensación tan horrible era esa!

—Pase señor Weasley, siéntese junto a su hija, por favor.

Lucius como pocas veces se quedó de piedra al reconocer al hombre que había conocido años atrás, su frío corazón se encogió, aquella vez tampoco había sido en una situación común. Su despreció hacia él volvió con furia, no necesitó ni un minuto para saber que esa chiquilla se trataba de su hija.

La reacción de Arthur no fue distinta, se quedó a la mitad de la habitación observando a Lucius Malfoy. Su expresión se endureció, mientras los recuerdos de aquel accidente automovilístico en el que había perdido la vida Narcissa Malfoy lo golpeaban duramente.

Lo que había sido una mala situación se convirtió en una terrible, nada bueno podría salir de que ese hombre estuviera ahí y que ellos volvieran a encontrarse. ¿Cómo había sido posible que su hija hubiese terminado enredada con aquella familia?

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó la profesora, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

 ***º*º*º**


	9. La Verdad

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_ _Odia su violencia, pero nunca lo odies a él._** —Maria Fernanda Heredia.

*º*º*º

 _ **La Verdad**_

Arthur movió su boca sin que pudiera salirle palabra alguna, estaba demasiado descolocado. Agitó su cabeza y carraspeó buscando vencer el nudo en su garganta. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Lucius lo perforó con su fría mirada, una mueca amarga cubrió sus labios. Ahí entrelíneas había una historia que no tenía ningún tinte de común, porque esos dos hombres ¿en qué universo podrían haberse conocido?

Era realmente perturbador.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —cuestionó Lucius premuroso, en una técnica evidente de evasión para Draco que conocía tan bien a su padre. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí; consternado volteó a ver al señor Weasley, ¿qué lo hacía tan especial para que Lucius actuara así? ¡Qué rayos era todo esto!

Minerva se acomodó sus lentes y guardó para sí sus deducciones. Su mente ágil se concentró en lo que había planeado para esa reunión que sin duda tendría un giro distinto.

—Los cite aquí porque se han presentado acciones en sus hijos que son en contra de los valores que promueve esta institución.

—Puede ser más específica —presionó Malfoy, notándose fastidiado.

—He hecho investigaciones, su hijo es uno de los alumnos que promueve la violencia escolar y la señorita Weasley ha sido víctima de…

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a mi hija? —exigió saber Arthur, inclinándose hacia adelante con molestia.

—¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Cómo es qué esta acusando a mi hijo con tanta rapidez?

—Tranquilícense, si me permiten terminar podrán entender mejor la situación. Se han presentado casos en la escuela de bullying y el señor Malfoy ha participado de forma activa en un ataque hacia la señorita Weasley…

—Mi hijo acaba de regresar a la escuela, ¿cómo se atreve a envolverlo en esta situación?

—¿Cómo ha permitido que pase eso? ¿Ginny de qué está hablando? —cuestionó mirando a su hija con severidad.

—¡Ella fue la que se me lanzó encima! —intervino Draco, contando su versión.

—¡Él casi me atropella!

—Ella me agredió, es inaceptable que acepte su comportamiento salvaje…

—Él y su grupito no hacen más que molestar a los demás.

—¡Basta! —pidió la profesora, golpeando con su palma su escritorio.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado que agredieran a mi hijo? ¿Acaso ha olvidado quiénes somos?

—¡Mi hija es la que fue víctima! —reclamó Arthur, sin intimidarse.

—Ambos estudiantes son importantes, no olvido quiénes son. Es por eso que están aquí, vamos a darle solución.

—¿Solución? ¿Me ha citado para hablar de problemas que usted debería estar cuidado?

—Señor Malfoy, señor Weasley ambos tienen que hablar con sus hijos sobre su comportamiento, no es algo de lo que sólo esta institución pueda hacerse cargo. Mi propuesta es la siguiente —Les extendió una hoja—, es esto o la suspensión parcial por ahora o total si siguen presentándose estás situaciones.

—¡El Consejo Escolar sabrá sobre esto! —manifestó Lucius, levantándose y tomando la hoja en su puño—. Draco —llamó mientras se dirigía con furia a la salida.

—Señor Malfoy —pidió Minerva sin obtener respuesta.

Draco siguió a su padre sin tener mayor opción.

Arthur y Ginny se mantuvieron callados dejando que la situación se desenvolviera.

—Les pido una disculpa por esto —comentó incomoda—; hablemos de lo que estoy citando en este documento…

Ginny se hundió en la silla, todo aquello había terminado de abrumarla y sólo era el principio.

 ***º*º*º**

La junta no tardó más que unos minutos más, Ginny tuvo que esperar a fuera a su padre, estaba balanceándose de nervios cuando éste al fin salió. Le dio una buena mirada, se veía aún molesto pero aún más preocupado.

—Papá…

—¿Realmente tienes qué estar en esta escuela?

Ginevra se quedó estupefacta, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

Arthur se pasó la mano por la frente, era claro que se encontraba conflictuado. Jaló a su hija tomándola en un largo abrazo.

Ginny apenas reaccionó aferrándose a la ropa de su padre, sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y el hueco en su panza crecía.

—Puedes dejar estar escuela si lo deseas —comentó protector.

No logró decir nada, estaba tan bloqueada. Su papá la separó y le sonrió tranquilizador. —Todo estará bien, debo irme.

Arthur esperó a que ella tomará una decisión, pero ella no sabía nada en ese momento, todo estaba en su cabeza de forma tan desordenada.

—Hablaremos en casa —comentó acariciando su cabeza roja, besando su frente—. Mantente alejada de ese chico, le diré a alguno de tus hermanos que vengan por ti más tarde.

Ginny asintió, lo vió alejarse con el corazón en los pies. Necesitaba esclarecer su mente, caminó lentamente hacia la azotea, comúnmente había un par de personas que salían a perder el tiempo o a fumar a escondidas, pero ahora estaba descomunalmente solo.

Se recargó en la barandilla, obteniendo un poco de aire, cerró los ojos buscando calmarse. El sol bañó su rostro con su calidez, era un buen ambiente hasta que alcanzó a escuchar una discusión con voces familiares.

— _¿Acaso tienes tanto tiempo libre para inmiscuirte con esa chiquilla? ¡Demonios, contesta!_

— _No._

— _¿Por qué sólo me causas dilemas?_

Weasley se acercó sigilosamente, había una gran construcción ahí que pertenecía a un invernadero se asomó por una ventanilla entreabierta, observando la escena con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. El señor Malfoy parecía el mismísimo demonio así de enfurecido, su cara estaba tan roja mientras le gritaba a su hijo que yacía parado frente a él, en una posición que estaba lejos de ser la del chico arrogante que andaba con la cabeza en alto inflado por su gran ego.

—¿Es esta tu nueva forma de enfrentarme?

—¿Cómo podría serlo? —comentó con la rabia que guardaba y que tanto le costaba reprimir frente a él.

Más tardó él en soltar sus palabras que en que Lucius usará su fuerte mano contra él, volteándole el rostro con un golpe que logró sacarle un hilo de sangre. Ginny se tragó un sonido sordo, cubriendo su boca con su mano, asustada ante aquella explosión de violencia.

Draco regresó su cabeza a su posición original, enfrentando con dolor y odio a su padre.

—Aprende cuál es tu lugar y cómo es que debes comportarte de una buena vez por todas—dijo severo, acomodándose el puño de su camisa que sobresalía de su abrigo _—_. Solucionaré esto con el Consejo… pero no habrá próxima vez, simplemente te irás del país… así que aléjate de esa pobretona y quédate en silencio.

—No soy ningún objeto, ni sirviente, para que saques tu enojo conmigo.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —inquirió propinándole un nuevo golpe que llevó a su hijo al suelo esta vez.

Ginny estaba verdaderamente horrorizada, no podía ver más esa escena, se movió sin fijarse logrando golpear la ventanilla haciendo que esta se cerrará causando un gran ruido.

Tanto Lucius como Draco se alarmaron, pero por distintos motivos. Lucius se acomodó la ropa, observó a su hijo con despreció. _—_ Terminaremos esto en la mansión y no me hagas buscarte _—_ aseveró sin más _—._ Arréglate, eres una vergüenza para nuestro apellido _—_ añadió aventándole la hoja que McGonagall les había entregado.

 ***º*º*º**


	10. Caos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_** ** _Por severo que sea un padre juzgando a su hijo, nunca es tan severo como un hijo juzgando a su padre._** —Enrique Jardiel Poncela.

*º*º*º

 _ **Caos**_

Ginny no logró quitarse el desazón de aquella horrible escena que había presenciado y que seguía reproduciéndose en su mente como una vieja película y que había logrado sobreponerse a cualquier otro pensamiento con el que quisiera distraerse o concentrarse.

 _«No era él metiéndose en peleas, era su padre golpeándolo.»_

Todas esas veces que lo había visto con golpes nuevos se había tratado de eso, ahora todo encajaba. Ahora sabía la razón por la que iba a ese barrio, era un lugar seguro donde a nadie le importaría su aspecto, no habría preguntas y así mantendría su anonimato… todo lo contrario a lo que sería en un lugar de su clase.

¿Quién diría que él podía esconder algo así?

No lo vio por el resto del día y no era para menos. Cerró la llave de la ducha, había tenido una práctica poco productiva e incluso había salido con un gran regaño de parte de la entrenadora asistente.

Ese día había sido demasiado largo y todavía le faltaba la plática con sus padres.

Salió de la escuela entre cuchicheos, al menos sólo había sido eso. Ni siquiera había cruzado la puerta cuando vio a su hermano Bill, su papá en verdad no había hablado en vano y también sabía porqué lo había escogido a él.

Echó una carrera hacia Billy y se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose pequeña entre sus brazos. Siempre le había gustado la sensación de seguridad que venía con él, pero también la rebeldía y la diversión de su carácter, que no había menguado a pesar del accidente que había tenido hacia un tiempo y resultado de éste eran las cicatrices que poseía en su cuerpo y rostro. No era ningún desfigurado, en realidad le aportaban un aire de misterio y seguía siendo el más guapo de sus seis hermanos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué papá quiso que viniera por ti?

Ella se quedó quieta, conectando sus ideas.

 _«No lo sabe, ¿por qué no se lo dijo?»._

—Eh… nada.

Bill la separó frunciendo su ceño en una profunda "v", sus ojos azules bailaron por el rostro pecoso de su hermanita, buscando respuestas.

—Ya lo averiguaré —comentó confiado y ella también haría lo propio con su padre.

 ***º*º*º**

Snape dejó una bolsa de medicina en la mesa de centro de su oficina.

—Ponte eso.

Draco miró la bolsa de medicina y regresó su mirada a su padrino. —No es por eso que estoy aquí, si quisiera eso hubiese ido a la Enfermería.

—Ve a casa, hablare con tu padre...

—¿Qué relación tiene mi padre con Arthur Weasley? —soltó de golpe sin querer adornar su interés.

Snape lució visiblemente desconcertado por apenas unos segundos antes de girarse y mantener su temple por el que era tan conocido, con esa expresión seca.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Draco juntó sus cejas, su intuición no podía estar fallándole ahí había pasado algo incluso su padrino guardaba silencio ante ello. —Lo averiguaré —afirmó dejando el lugar de malagana.

Severus lo siguió con la mirada sin hacer ningún intento por detenerlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano Draco vendría a él con preguntas, pero no estaba listo para tener las respuestas.

 _Debemos vernos._ Tecleó en su celular y mandó el mensaje a uno de sus contactos.

 ***º*º*º**

Arthur y Molly tuvieron una larga charla privada con Ginny, ella aceptó lo que había ocurrido y lo que había hecho. Ellos le preguntaron si de verdad quería seguir ahí, pero ella aún no tenía una respuesta, su cabeza era una batalla al respecto. Por lo que entonces aceptó cumplir con lo que venía en el escrito que les había dado la profesora y que sin duda no sería nada fácil, pero tal vez de eso se trataba de que no sólo viera por ella sino por todos lo que en esa escuela vivían ese terror y que merecían tener un cambio.

—Tendrás mi apoyo y el de Neville.

Ella se giró hacia Luna, había ido a verla esa noche, porque en realidad necesitaba desahogarse. La observó tan tranquila en su cama cruzada de piernas mientras comía una naranja.

—¿Qué tanto conoces a Malfoy? Dijiste que las primeras impresiones nunca son las correctas refiriéndote a él.

Lunita se llevó un gajo de naranja a sus labios y sonrió con misterio. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo que tú sabes, que supongo es la razón por la que no lo ves como un idiota total.

—¿Por qué deseas saberlo? Creí que eras antiMalfoy completamente.

Al momento Ginny brincó alegando: —Lo soy, es decir… es un bastardo, pero —Se quedó callada sin saber cómo contarle lo que vio— creo que hay más —Completó desviando la mirada sobándose su brazo ante el escalofrío espantoso que volvió a atravesarla al tener otra vez esas imágenes presentes.

—Lo sabes —pronunció Luna en un tono que dejó atrás toda alegría que su voz contenía, dejó la naranja de lado y miró hacia la ventana reviviendo el pasado tormentoso de Draco, en el que había estado presente sin proponérselo y por el cual también tenía una herida.

—¿Qué? ¿También lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes?... ¿Qué su padre…?

—¿Lo golpea? Sí —Aceptó regresando su mirada nublada a Ginny, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de pesadez.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco estaba en una sala de un lugar que compartía con sus amigos, en realidad le pertenecía a Theodore pero solían perder el tiempo ahí, era una especie de baticueva. Tomó un trago de su whisky, su celular volvió a sonar, era la quinta vez que se reflejaba el número de la mansión Malfoy en su pantalla.

—No irás a casa de nuevo.

—Necesito algo de ti.

Theo se extrañó de escucharlo decir eso, no eran palabras que su amigo dijera sin un proceso detrás. Malfoy nunca pedía favores ni siquiera a los que eran sus amigos. Observó su rostro, poniendo atención en su golpe, comprendiendo que algo muy grande había pasado.

—Sólo dilo.

Draco se levantó y fue hasta la pared de vidrios que dejaba ver una gran vista de la ciudad y con la vista puesta en el punto donde se encontraba el cementerio rompió el silencio: —Quiero que tu padre me represente en un caso y el número de un detective de su bufete.

Theodore no se impresionaba fácilmente, pero esta vez su amigo había logrado que lo estuviese, pues sólo basto un momento para que su mente corriera veloz entrelazando sus deducciones.

Draco iría contra Lucius.

 ***º*º*º**


	11. Paso a Paso

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*Cuando uno odia a alguien, uno piensa en el otro continuamente y en ese sentido, uno se convierte en su esclavo. Lo mismo ocurre cuando nos enamoramos_** ** _._** —Jorge Luis Borges.

*º*º*º

 _ **Paso a Paso**_

Edward Nott miró a Draco con sus ojos achicados por las arrugas, no era más grande que su hijo, lo conocía desde su nacimiento y verlo ahí con las huellas de años difíciles, lo hacía darse cuenta lo lejos que había llegado Lucius; sin duda el pasado lo había dejado marcado y su hijo había resultado pagando sus heridas.

¿Acaso estaba su círculo condenado a pagar sus pecados juveniles de esta forma?

—¿Por qué me haz elegido si sabes de mi relación con tu padre? ¿Qué te hace creer que participare en eso?

Draco podía ser aún un chiquillo en muchos aspectos, pero no era ningún ingenuo. Había ido ahí después de haber pensado en todas las posibilidades, así que no estaba nada sorprendido con la reacción del hombre.

—Simple, es el único capaz de ir en contra de mi padre y que no tendría miedo de hacerlo.

Nott casi sonrió al escuchar ese comentario, ese chico era muy temerario o muy idiota, aunque probablemente lo acertado fuera decir que estaba muy desesperado para pedir eso. —Las cosas podrían no resultar como lo esperas, ¿qué ocurriría si me negará a hacerlo?

—No lo hará.

Demasiado impetuoso. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su escritorio tomando el abrecartas. —Nada me impide hacerlo, puedo en este momento hablar con tu padre y contarle tus planes.

Malfoy no se descolocó ante la amenaza, porque él mismo sabía jugar bien ese juego. —Entonces yo me vería en la necesidad de revelar la información que poseo de los negocios que lo unieron a mi padre en el pasado.

Edward estaba vez no contuvo su risa, que fue corta y limpia. —Eso sería muy estúpido.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de lado, hundió sus hombros en un gesto de poca importancia. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. —¿Y bien…?

Nott jugó un momento con el abrecartas, meditando. No estaba realmente preocupado por las amenazas de un chiquillo pero bien sabía que un Malfoy no era completamente de fiar. —Podríamos llevarlo de forma privada, llegar a un acuerdo con Lucius.

—Eso no funcionará.

—¿Exactamente qué buscas obtener?

—Libertad.

Edward arrugó sus ojos, ¿dónde había escuchado antes eso? Él mismo había deseado eso cuando había tenido de su edad, pero eso había sido sólo un sueño tonto. —Eso es utópico, por mucho que quieras huir seguirás siendo un Malfoy.

—Eso lo sé, pero no seré más el títere de mi padre.

—Lucius jamás te dejará, eres su único hijo.

—Hace mucho que deje de serlo —confesó con amargura.

Edward soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones. —Aún así eres su heredero, tendrás que sucederlo en el futuro.

—¿Y esa mujer?

—Tu padre no es estúpido.

Draco resopló furioso. —No me interesa lo que suceda entre ellos, pero jamás se quedarán con el legado de mi madre.

Frunció sus cejas ante la muestra de carácter de Draco y dejó caer el abrecartas, interesado en llevar estar plática a su final. —¿Qué deseas averiguar con el detective?

—La verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? —inquirió intrigado.

—Lo que sucedió con mi madre.

Nott fue golpeado por aquella respuesta cruda, se echó hacia atrás en silla de piel, sencillamente aquello sonaba cómo toda una odisea. ¿Cómo debía actuar ante eso?

 ***º*º*º**

Era imposible que Ginny no notara la ausencia de Draco en la escuela, no habían pasado varios días, apenas tres, pero eso la mantenía con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, no podía negar que era tal vez un poco de preocupación porque sabía cuál era la razón de su ausencia y desconocía cuál era su estado.

Sus amigos estaban más tranquilos que de costumbre incluso meditabundos, lo que no ocurría con el resto del colegio que continuaba con su mismo ritmo, no le habían ocurrido otros eventos desafortunados, pero esta calma tensa tampoco le agradaba al contrario le daba mala espina.

Esa noche en el trabajo las cosas estaban muy flojas, no había hecho tantas entregas como acostumbraba, entró al local entregó el dinero a la cajera y cuando se giró vio en el fondo a Malfoy. Parpadeó sin saber si era verdad o no, pero en verdad estaba ahí.

En un primer momento no supo si se encontraba mejor o peor, apenas y lo había reconocido con lo cubierto que iba, la gorra que portaba apenas dejaba libres unos mechones rubios y de su rostro sólo lograba ver parte de su mentón afinado.

No supo de inmediato si sintió alivio o no, pero casi sin pensarlo se encontró caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco se descolocó al escuchar aquella voz, elevó su cabeza para poder ver a aquella espantosa chiquilla envestida con aquel horrible uniforme, ahora sabía porqué ella conocía que él frecuentaba ese lugar.

—Largo.

Ginevra pudo darle un mejor vistazo cuando él se giró, notando que su rostro no estaba peor, pero aún así lucía fatal parecía que no había dormido ni comido en todos esos días.

—Estás hecho un asco —Quería decirle muchas más cosas, preguntarle otras más, pero sin embargo aunque conocía su secreto no se sentía en la confianza de hacerlo y aún así tal vez era su corazón de pollo el que la impulsaba a seguir ahí, el hecho de que no podía hacerse la indiferente ante lo que él estaba sufriendo—. ¿Qué es lo que ordenaste?

Soltó un silbido y esbozó una sonrisa filosa. —¿La fierecilla salvaje bajará sus humos y me servirá?

—Serás idiota —comentó casi sin ganas, le quitó la gorra tomándolo desprevenido dejando que su cabello platinado se desparramara sobre su pálida cara, había hecho eso tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a él de recomponerse—. Aquí sólo eres un pobre diablo más, no necesitas actuar como una superestrella —Aventó la gorra a la silla sin prestarle mucha atención—. Come y vete.

Draco indignado por su trató se levantó y fue tras ella, tomándola del brazo. —¿Quién te crees…?

Ginny se zafó, quedando de frente a él, ahora iluminado por todas las luces era más claro su pesar y aún así, seguía actuando como un matón. —Será cortesía de la casa…

—Yo no necesito de tus limosnas, tengo…

—Sólo déjalo pasar —dijo dejando a Draco soltando todo un rosario de cosas desagradables.

 ***º*º*º**


	12. Valor

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 ** _*_** _ **Sí, la valentía es una locura, pero llena de grandeza.** _—Reinaldo Arenas.

*º*º*º

 _ **Valor**_

Ginny pronto supo que Draco había abandonado el lugar sin quiera probar bocado.

 _«Será orgulloso e idiota.»_

Ni siquiera se molestaría por ello. Se cambió y tomó sus cosas para retirarse, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del local, se suponía que uno de sus hermanos iría a recogerla, pero no solían ser muy puntuales.

Anduvo hasta la tienda de conveniencia más cercana para obtener un par de dulces cuando vio a Draco abandonar una mesa dejando atrás un envase de sopa instantánea. Algo se removió en ella provocándole un mal sabor de boca.

Se dispuso a ignorarlo y entró a tienda esperando que para cuando saliera él ya no estuviera, lo cual no fue así, se topó con él en la esquina, pero no era una escena nada normal la que estaba presenciando.

Malfoy estaba rodeado por varios hombres en trajes oscuros, todo era muy confuso, él estaba realmente exaltado, manoteando y empujando.

Dio un paso hacia atrás pensando en que era mejor alejarse que involucrarse y de verdad quería hacer eso, pero cuando vio que él recibía un golpe sintió una ola impulsiva de valentía o más bien de solidaridad.

Tomó su celular apretando la tecla de marcado rápido, recitando rápidamente unas palabras al interlocutor. Se metió entre la bola de personas siendo como un gatito salvaje frente a una jauría de perros. —¡Basta! La policía viene hacia acá…

—¡Fuera de aquí! —dijo uno de ellos apartándola con brusquedad. Draco tenía los ojos desorbitados, no entendía qué hacía ahí esa loca.

—Sube al auto —ordenó a Draco sacando un arma.

A Ginevra se le desencajó la cara apenas entendió la gravedad del asunto. Estos tipos estaban fuera de sí. Tal vez fue instinto de sobrevivencia que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, pero no tardó ni un segundo en jalar del brazo a Malfoy para echarse a correr, no fueron ni siquiera muy lejos cuando los hombres les cerraron el paso.

Ginny no había sentido tanto miedo desde aquel espantoso episodio con Ryddle, cuando era apenas una niña que la había llevado a terminar en una catacumba.

—Largo —dijo Draco caminando al frente. Ginny no pudo ver su expresión pero estaba segura que estaba igual que ella temblando y aún así había decidido entregarse. Recorrió a los sujetos cómo evaluando a la velocidad de la luz posibilidades, en este caso no estaba segura que saber un poco de defensa le fuese de ayuda. Dejó su mirada angustiada clavada en la espalda de él.

No podía creer que no hubiera escapatoria… ¿y es que acaso la policía no pensaba llegar?

Una fuerte voz rasgo como espada tan espantoso ambiente para suerte de todos. —¡Ginny!

El aire llenó con emoción los pulmones de Ginny, ¡se trataba de los gemelos con Charlie y Billy!

—¡Qué diablos…!

—¡Súbelo ahora!

—¡Entra! —Apresuró uno de los hombres jalándolo.

Las sirenas de las patrullas retumbaron cerca de ahí alertando a todos momento que ella aprovecho para tomar la mano de Draco y sacarlo de ahí al tiempo que sus hermanos corrían hacia ellos.

—¿Quién rayos son esos? —cuestionó Charlie al alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Billy pasó su mirada de su hermana al sujeto pálido y golpeado que iba con ella.

—¿Quiénes son esos?

—Tienen pinta de matones, ¿en qué te metiste hermanita? —preguntó Fred viendo la situación alerta, pero con menos gravedad que el resto de sus hermanos.

—No es su asunto, lárguense —manifestó uno de los hombres.

—Sólo queremos al chico.

—No —exclamó rotunda Ginny hacia sus hermanos con ojos desesperados.

Draco estaba atrapado en una pesadilla, estaba a la mitad de dos grupos de personas que eran unos totales desquiciados y realmente no entendía qué tenía que ver esto con esa "sin recursos" y por qué se metía en sus problemas.

Estaba totalmente descolocado ante la forma tan abrupta y entrometida en que se estaba metiendo en su vida, revolviéndola aun más.

—Malfoy termina esto de una buena vez.

—Esto no es su asunto, váyanse.

—¿Ese quién es?

—Váyanse —dijo el líder avanzando hacia Billy dejando ver su arma.

—¡Ou, ou! —soltaron en coro los gemelos.

—Esos sujetos no están bromeando —comentó Charlie posando su mano en el hombro tenso de Bill, pidiéndole silenciosamente que fuera prudente.

—Malfoy no arrastres a estas personas.

—Ni siquiera los c…

Ginny brincó cubriendo su boca, movió su cabeza negando con premura. Él tomó su mano, pero ella se adelantó pellizcándolo. —No —susurró en forma de orden.

Billy era conocido por pensar rápido y resolver los problemas a mayor velocidad, no era la primera vez que estaba en un mal lugar con tipos así, pero esta vez su mayor preocupación era sin duda que su familia eran los blancos fáciles, por lo que debía actuar ya antes que se saliera de control. —Agente especial —reveló mostrando su identificación—, los refuerzos están por llegar —comentó hábil—. Retírense en silencio o esto se pondrá feo.

Las luces de las patrullas comenzaron a acercarse y el sonido de sus sirenas se volvió más fuerte. Las personas que pasaban por ahí y pertenecientes a los edificios cercanos comenzaron a salir para husmear lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Joder!

—Nos volveremos a ver hijo de... —sentenció hacia Draco mordiendo sus palabras con rabia, mientras sus hombres se iban replegando.

Ginevra sintió que el alma le volvía al verlos desaparecer. Malfoy no era indiferente a esa emoción, se había salvado de las garras de su padre y todo era por esa loca. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel rostro pecoso lleno de alivio que él no podía explicarse.

 _«¿Por qué me ayudó?»._ Una bomba de emociones desconcertantes explotó en su interior y realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarlas, este era un terreno completamente desconocido para él y se sentía perdido, algo que odiaba, porque tenerlo todo controlado era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, pero con esa chiquilla ya había quedado claro que nada era como quería.

Weasley elevó sus ojos observando la mirada rara que le estaba dando perdiéndose en la inmensidad del mar plateado que parecía querer devorarla, incluso la hizo olvidar dónde estaba y lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintió un extraño tirón en su pecho que la incomodó completamente.

—Ginevra nos debes una explicación —habló Billy sacándolos de aquel extraño estupor que los había envuelto.

 ***º*º*º**


	13. Sortilegios Weasley

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***A veces en los peores momentos es donde conocemos a las mejores personas**_ ** _._**

*º*º*º

 _ **Sortilegios Weasley**_

Draco con los ojos desorbitados por todas las cosas raras que había en aquella tienda terminó de sentirse entre asombrado y terriblemente fuera de lugar, parecía que había entrado a la casa de los espejos de un parque de diversiones. Se había librado de ser secuestrado por los hombres de su padre para terminar siendo llevado por otros payasos, al menos con los primeros sabía que esperar pero de estos no se sentía seguro.

—Me largo —profirió yendo hacía la puerta por la que habían ingresado.

—No tan rápido chiquillo —señaló Fred interponiéndose en su camino.

—No seas tan escurridizo —agregó George con los brazos cruzados

—¿Malfoy, verdad? —cuestionó Billy colocando su mano en su hombro.

Se giró quitándose rápidamente el toque de ese tipo, empujándolo en el proceso.

—Tranquilo niñato —comentó Charlie adelantándose.

Malfoy cerró sus puños, su cara mostraba una expresión crispada, sus ojos plateados viajaban de uno a otro con recelo.

Ginny se levantó del banco dónde se encontraba cansada de tanta testosterona en el ambiente. —Basta, machos alfa, lomo plateado, pecho con pelo…

—Si él no habla entonces dinos qué fue todo ese espectáculo —exigió Billy—, y no quiero la mentira que le dijiste a la policía.

Ginevra sabía que estaba en problemas por su impulsividad; buscó la mirada de Malfoy, realmente no podía soltar ahí lo que sabía, porque en realidad probablemente eso era nada en comparación con lo que realmente era todo el problema y seguía siendo la vida de Malfoy, sus hermanos poco podrían hacer por ayudarlo… tal vez Billy por ser agente, pero no tenía el poder que se requería para enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy.

¡Vaya dilema!

Los pensamientos de Draco comenzaron a correr veloces. _«¿Puede ser qué esa sin recursos…?»._

—¿Estás liado con este?

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

—Vamos a hablar —profirió Draco demandante yendo hacia Ginny con una erupción de emociones desconcertantes y horrorizantes que amenazaban con devorarlo desde su interior.

—Ou, alto ahí… —dijo Billy, pero Draco lo ignoró pasándolo.

—¿Y dices qué no estás con él?

Ginny no sabía por qué Draco había hecho tal petición, bueno tal vez por todo lo que había pasado pero aún así era el peor momento y Dios sabía que la inquietaba.

Draco avanzó unos metros más en la tienda y esperó por ella, Ginevra vio a sus hermanos estaban claramente molestos y no era un cuadro alentador, porque eso nunca había pasado antes.

—Tengo…definitivamente no es lo que piensan —aclaró, pidiendo calma con sus manos—. Debo ir.

—¿Vas a dejar que hablen?

William soltó un gruñido de frustración, mientras sus pelirrojos hermanos emitían toda clase de protestas.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma y se puso delante de Draco, su miraba la perforaba, lo cual era molesto, lo peor era que no se sentía bien enojarse por ese detalle cuando él tenía sangre seca en el labio. Tal parecía que jamás volvería a ver su rostro libre de golpes.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? —Se hizo la desentendida.

Draco no tenía nada de paciencia. —Lo sabes.

Eso no era ninguna pregunta, eso era una afirmación y la más peligrosa. Ella apretó su boca en una línea, mientras su corazón se desenfrenaba y no por emoción… barbotó la respuesta: —Lo sé.

Él no se sintió bañado en una calma sanante, más bien se sentía más molesto qué entre todas las personas la que lo hubiera averiguado hubiese sido ella precisamente. Pasó saliva sin saber qué decir ahora, recalculando su posición ante todo eso.

No es cómo si en algún momento la gente no se fuese a enterar dado lo que estaba haciendo, pero era molesto sentirse en una situación de desventaja ante ella.

Ginevra vio cómo se rompía su imagen dura, estaba echo un desastre frente a sus ojos y ella tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer. Demasiado vulnerable.

—No necesito tu compasión —rumió finalmente rompiendo el silencio tenso.

Ella frunció su ceño, ¿en serio venía decir eso? —Idiota.

—No te metas en mi vida, si acaso lo comentas…

—De nada, sabes deberías dejar de ser tan estúpido y aprender a ser agradecido —comentó brava—. Debería dejar que mis hermanos te coman vivo —mencionó sin bromear—. No te atrevas a decir nada más, pide que vengan por ti y lárgate.

No quiso escuchar más tonterías, tan veloz como pudo volvió con sus hermanos lanzándoles esa mirada que era tan parecida a la de su madre cuando estaba molesta. —No quiero hablar ahora.

—Malditas peleas de palomos enamorados.

—Vamos a deshacernos de él…

—Te liaste con un delincuente…

—Aquí dice que es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy —comentó George mostrando la pantalla de su celular—, es un snob molesto de esa escuela.

Genial, ahora iba a tener que soportarlos hasta el cansancio.

—Voy por él, que nos de la cara…

—No te atrevas —comentó Ginny y no estaba jugando.

—Detenla George —pidió su gemelo, siendo ayudado por sus hermanos.

—¡Fred!

Draco lo vio acercarse con cierto recelo, bajó su celular buscando encararlo de la mejor forma. ¿Acaso esta noche nunca iba a terminar?

 ***º*º*º**


	14. Rompecabezas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***** **Es más fácil construir niños fuertes que reparar adultos rotos.** _—Frederick Douglas.

*º*º*º

 _ **Rompecabezas**_

Draco definitivamente había salido de esa tienda traumatizado para toda su vida. Theo que había ido a recogerlo con un par de hombres y Blaise a cuestas ―que no paraba de reír por el estado tan desastroso de su amigo― tampoco había podido contener una risa, que venía a caerles bien después del susto que les había dado.

Malfoy refunfuñó malhumorado hasta el tuétano, en esa familia estaban todos chiflados.

―¿Cómo fue que lograste que te dejarán ir?

Él con los cabellos llenos de huevo y harina de colores, giró sus ojos hacia el vidrio polarizado, sólo quería olvidar todo, pero aún tenía una sensación rara en su estómago. Tal vez se debían a las descargas eléctricas que había recibido de ese horrible aparato que decían que sólo era un indefenso juguete de bromas. Él debería estar demandándolos por tortura… pero no olvidaría.

― _Déjenlo en paz… él, él es…es-estamos saliendo ¡y juro venganza si esto continua!_

Esa frase retumbaba aún en sus oídos y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, porque a él no le había quedado de otra que penosamente afirmar lo dicho por esa _freaky_ , así era como todo se había precipitado a su libertad, pero eso no había evitado que durante su tortura con esas horribles bromas ellos se hubieran enterado de porqué tenía hombres con armas tras de él, pero estaban lejos de imaginarse el resto, eso que únicamente ella sabía.

―Oh vamos Draquito, suélta algo…

―No deberías haberte metido con esa chica, les dije que dejaran de hacer eso ―reprochó Nott.

―Pero qué te preocupa ahora ya está emparentando con ellos ―soltó burlón.

―Porque las cosas con ella se están enredando cada vez más ―comentó observando a Draco de reojo que parecía ajeno a esa conversación que estaban teniendo. En verdad no era la mejor racha de su amigo.

 ***º*º*º**

Luna escuchaba encantada aquel relato que parecía haber sido sacado de una fábula.

―Fue un desastre, lo único bueno es que no se lo contaron a mis padres o no estaría aquí.

―Todo tiene una razón, pienso que ustedes debían conocerse ―dijo con misterio recordando la carta de "Los Amantes".

―Pienso que es "todo" menos eso, realmente nuestros destinos están muy torcidos.

―Tal vez parezca un nudo ahora, pero quizás el punto es que lo desenredes…

Ginny hizo una mueca de confusión. ―¿A qué te refieres?

―Haz hecho más que muchos por ayudarlo… incluso que yo ―reveló con pesar.

―Eso… ―murmuró quería negarlo, pero la realidad es que lo había hecho―. Luna el otro día, nunca me contaste cómo es qué sabes el secreto de Malfoy.

Luna se quedó quieta y su cara se vació de cualquier emoción. Ginevra la miró con preocupación, ¿acaso era un tema prohibido?

―Lu…

―Mi padre es periodista, lo sabes… ―Ginny asintió poniendo toda su atención―, éramos unos niños, habíamos acudido a un viaje organizado por la escuela… en el tren de regreso, unos hombres armados lo abordaron y me llevaron con ellos.

Ginny no ocultó la exclamación de horror que salió de su boca.

―Mi padre había hecho enojar a un grupo de personas con sus artículos, pensaron que sería una forma de acallarlo.

―Eso… eso es horrible, yo no quería recordarte eso ―comentó veloz, abrazándola.

Luna esbozó una media sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. ―Está bien, se quedó en el pasado…―repuso buscando tranquilizarla, la alejó para poder seguir contando su historia― ¿Cómo entra Malfoy en esto?

―No tienes que seguir.

Ella negó dejando que sus cabellos rubios se agitaran. ―Me llevaron a un lugar que está dentro de una propiedad de los Malfoy, él estaba ahí.

―¡¿Qué?!

―No estaba secuestrado…. él había sido llevado ahí como una forma de escarmiento, fue poco después que su madre falleciera en un accidente automovilístico.

Ginevra estaba claramente descolocada ante lo chocante y horrible que era todo eso, no sólo por su amiga, sino por él, su vida estaba muy lejos de ser la que se imaginaría de un junior, podía tener dinero, apellido, pero estaba lleno de recuerdos dolorosos y heridas.

―Él no fue un esquegruto ahí, buscó ayudarme…

Y mientras seguía escuchando aquel relato, por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la misma pregunta:

 _«¿Quién es realmente Draco Malfoy?»._

 ***º*º*º**

Esa noche en su casa Ginny dejó de lado sus deberes, para concentrarse en tratar de responder todas las preguntas que la bombardeaban desde que se había visto arrastrada a la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Para ello necesitaba entender quiénes eran los Malfoy, por qué había tantas cosas malas a su alrededor y entonces lo supo. No había nada claro, sólo escandalosos titulares de periódico olvidados en el internet, pero no necesitaba mucho coco para saber que ahí entre líneas estaba la verdad.

Lucius Malfoy había pertenecido o había estado ligado a un grupo influyente que más bien rayaba en delincuencia organizada. Sin duda eran palabras mayores en muchos sentidos.

Había tantas piezas que era difícil armar el rompecabezas, nombres, investigaciones, detenciones… y luego estaba la misteriosa muerta de Narcissa Malfoy.

 _«No se puede pedir que Malfoy sea normal con todo lo que ha vivido, pero eso no justifica todos sus actos.»_

Le hubiera gustado encontrar más información de él, pero aunque había notas de revistas sociales, no eran más que cotilleos, no había nada que fuese sustancial para su investigación. Había encontrado sus cuentas sociales, pero esas se encontraban sujetas a la norma de privacidad.

Se quedó observando la única foto que existía de él en el sepelio de su madre, era una escena bastante cruda y triste. Era un niño perdido en medio de adultos con caras adustas.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente sintiendo ese pellizco en sus emociones, que la hacían tambalearse. No le gustaba la forma en que se sentía respecto a él, porque no tenía derecho, pero aún así quería hacer algo, no sabía qué, como no lo había sabido ese día en la noche cuando se había enfrentado estúpidamente a esos hombres, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que por muy brillante, valiente o muy tonto había logrado ayudarlo. Tal vez sólo dándole un tiempo alejado de las garras de Lucius, porque estaba claro que su padre no se quedaría quieto y no entendía qué era lo que pretendía.

Había tantos huecos por llenar… sólo esperaba que Draco estuviese bien, dónde quiera que se encontrará.

 ***º*º*º**


	15. Carrucel

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***Es curioso eso del destino, que nos juntó cuando más nos necesitábamos, en el momento y el lugar menos esperado.**_

*º*º*º

 _ **Carrucel**_

Ginny salió de su casa aún cuando el cielo estaba teñido de azul rey, aún tenía sueño y todo por desvelarse haciendo esa investigación qué sólo había sembrado más dudas en ella, pero lo peor era que se sentía ―aunque no debía ni quería― preocupada por Draco.

Se talló los ojos y se colocó bien su bufanda, preparándose mentalmente para el trayecto. Ahora que no tenía bicicleta, llegar a su escuela era más complicado, pues debía tomar el autobus y si no se apresuraba lo pediría de nuevo.

Iba corriendo sintiendo el viento golpear su cara pecosa cuando escuchó el claxon de un coche. Ella no se detuvo, pues sentía desconfianza de hacerlo, hasta que éste le cerró le paso. Ella aflojó su carrera manteniendo cierta distancia con precaución, el vidrio polarizado se deslizó dejando ver el atractivo rostro de Diggory, calmando con esto las preocupaciones innecesarias de Ginny.

―¿Batichica, quieres un paseo?

Ella dibujó una suave sonrisa, con la carita de ángel de él, cualquiera se animaba. ―¿Incluye una bebida caliente?

―Con bombones.

Ginny estaba en la fila de una tienda reconocida para pedir su café. Cedric sin duda estaba causando revuelo con sus guardaespaldas, pero no era de extrañarse.

―¿No podías venir sin niñeras?

―Lo siento ―comentó apenado.

Ella suspiró negando, qué le iba a hacer, había nacido con cuchara de plata entre otras cosas.

―Saldré en las revisas sociales por estar aquí... probablemente inventen un romance.

Ginevra sonrió con travesura, ciertamente no se imaginaba en un artículo amarillista. ―¿Qué dirá Doña Perfecta?

Él arqueó su ceja con diversión. ―¿Cho?

―¿Hay otra? ―replicó con una mirada incriminadora.

―Muchas.

Ginny rodó sus ojos. ―¡Vaya, galán podrido!

Cedric frunció sus rasgos finos en una mueca de desacuerdo. ―Cho y yo estuvimos juntos, pero no más... déjalo ir o te recordaré tu penoso enamoramiento con Harry.

Las mejillas de Ginny se calentaron hasta resplandecer. Harry Potter era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron y ella lo había conocido cuando era una niña. Había sido su primer amor, algo muy infantil e idílico. Aquello había terminado cuando "Doña Perfecta" había salido con Harry poco después de que Cedric tuviera un accidente muy fuerte que no había sido esclarecido, que lo había hecho estar en coma, muchos lo habían dado por muerto, pero él sólo había estado internado en un Hospital en otro país. De eso habían pasado varios años ya.

Afortunadamente él se había recuperado no sin mucho esfuerzo y rehabilitación.

―¡Auchh golpe bajo!, ¿tenías que sacarlo?

―Hiciste un poema en San Valentín...

―¡Eso sólo fue un chisme de mis hermanos!

Ok. Eso había sido vergonzoso.

Cedric rio divertido.

 ***º*º*º**

Fue un trayecto ligero y placentero. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Ginny hizo el ademán de retirarse el cinturón, pero él fue más rápido. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca, que ella perdió un latido cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Cedric también sintió los estragos de esa ligera tensión que se estaba creando alrededor de ellos, se sabía que estaba en una posición de ventaja, cualquiera hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad, _si fueran otros claro_.

Y tal vez fuera por eso que estaba echándose hacia atrás. Soltó su cinturón, llenando sus pulmones por última vez su aroma a flores.

―G-gracias. ―Eso había sido raro en muchos niveles.

Él descendió de su coche a pesar de la insistencia de ella de que no lo hiciera. No quería llamar la atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ¡justo ahora decidían notarla!

Esto era incómodo. ―Entraré... eh gracias ―comentó con un pequeño gesto de despedida, sintiéndose tremendamente torpe.

Cedric aún no había tocado el tema que lo había llevado a buscarla y era mucho porqué sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero aún así deseaba ponerla al tanto, le tomó la mano logrando que se detuviera. ―Le pedí a mi padre que tuviera una plática con el Consejo...

―¡¿Qué?! Te pedí que no lo hicieras...

―¿Querías qué no lo hiciera? Después de que protagonizaste una pelea en el estacionamiento con Draco Malfoy y lo que pasó con él en dónde la policía estuvo involucrada.

Ella abrió varias veces la boca sin encontrar qué decir para justificar aquello.

―No es cualquier cosa.

―Son cosas totalmente diferentes ―murmuró sin mucha fuerza para contradecirlo.

―Lucius también habló con él Consejo, él es después de todo un miembro y pidió tu expulsión.

―¡¿Qué?! ―explotó. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?

Como un rayo la atravesaron los recuerdos de la discusión de Malfoy y su padre. La comprensión le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

―No te preocupes, todo eso se logró neutralizar. Lucius puede ser un miembro del Consejo, pero no tiene todo el control ya, han pasado muchas cosas que han hecho que esto sea así…

Ella escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de él, pero no podía estar convencida de eso, necesitaba certezas. Su cabeza estaba a punto de romperse.

―Tranquila ―pidió atreviéndose a acunar su rostro entre sus manos―. Sólo ten cuidado, no sigas sus juegos, mantente en grupo, confía en la profesora Minerva y mantenme al tanto.

―Mis hermanos…

―Ya hablaremos de eso después, porque no estoy de acuerdo en lo que les hiciste creer.

Ella apenas y pudo parpadear entre tanta confusión, había puesto su mundo a girar y no en el mejor sentido, bueno sólo hasta que él posó sus labios en su frente y todo su calor fue a dar a esa zona.

Diggory partió y ella se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar, no fue hasta que escuchó el timbre del instituto que se despabilo, aún confundida avanzó hacia la construcción, ni siquiera pasó la puerta cuando sus ojos se toparon con los helados de Malfoy, que parecían estar taladrándola, por no decir querer matarla.

Le daba la impresión de que él llevaba mucho tiempo parado ahí y para colmo mirándola. ¿Había visto toda lo que había ocurrido con Cedric? Eso la invadió de una incomodidad ridícula.

Lo estudió dándose cuenta que nada malo le había ocurrido en ese tiempo y eso la llenó de paz e incluso cierta alegría, que tampoco entendía, iba a acabar loca, en verdad.

 ***º*º*º**

Malfoy giró su rostro con aire despectivo, se echó a andar mezclándose con los otros estudiantes, actuando como si nunca si quiera se hubiera distraído con ella, pero si lo había hecho y era como una espina molesta. No entendía por qué si quiera se sentía tan cabreado por ver esa ridícula escena. A él que más le daba con quién se magreaba.

Avanzó por los pasillos y aunque quería pensar en otra cosa, no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a la imagen de la pelirroja cuando habían corrido juntos en medio de la noche con los hombres de su padre tras ellos, la mirada desesperada que le había brindado…

La piel se le enchinó y se sintió aún más molesto, incomodo con lo que se removía dentro de él.

 _«Sólo es una estupidez.»_

 ***º*º*º**


	16. Intimidación

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***Estamos irreversiblemente atraídos por quién nos traerá los problemas necesarios para nuestra propia evolución**_. ―Alejandro Jodorowsky.

*º*º*º

 _ **Intimidación**_

Draco se encontraba sentado al lado de la pelirroja loca en el Despacho de la profesora Minerva. ¿Acaso era algún tipo de maldición?

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el posabrazos de la silla con impaciencia, aquel discurso de esa vieja dictadora parecía no tener fin y era claro que estaba centrado en él, en todo lo que ella desaprobaba sobre él, sus amigos y era terriblemente desesperante.

―…tendrán que hacer estás actividades y no hay objeciones ―dijo finalmente, atravesando con su mirada a Malfoy―. No quiero más retrasos.

Esto era más que ridículo, aunque… Draco se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, recordando un detalle que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que se habían reunido en esa habitación con sus padres.

Tal vez le veía bien con sus planes todo esto y de pronto ya no era tan molesto. Él quería algo de esa chiquilla después de todo.

Draco rodó sus ojos con fastidió, reconectándose con la conversación. ―No los habrá.

―Seguiré de cerca su trabajo, así que es mejor que no intente nada con sus amigos.

―Estoy seguro que lo hará ―replicó entre dientes.

La reunión siguió con más indicaciones por parte de la profesora. Ginny salió primero de la habitación, se sentía realmente incómoda, asfixiada y con una ansiedad que la estaba haciendo mordisquear sus uñas. Una parte de ella quería irse, pero de cualquier forma tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con él y eso ya representaba en sí todo un reto, porque si ella no presionaba estaba segura que Malfoy menos lo haría.

Malfoy apareció instantes después, su cara lo decía todo, estaba realmente harto. Ella carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención, él se detuvo mirándola de reojo.

Ginny soltó una exhalación y habló: ―¿Cuándo lo haremos?

―Mañana a las 7 en las mesas.

―Tengo práctica, será a las 9.

―Como sea —replicó alzando sus hombros, alejándose.

Ginny apretó sus labios tragándose cualquier otro intento por querer entablar una conversación con él, definitivamente este proyecto sería un desastre. Con la cabeza echa un nudo avanzo a los lockers, era toda una pesadez esta situación. Él era como una ecuación que no terminaba de entender.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Te molestó Malfoy de nuevo? —preguntó Neville al verla.

—Él siempre es como una piedra en el zapato.

—O un grano en el culo —añadió Luna, logrando que sus otros dos amigos la voltearan a ver con una cara de estar a punto de explotar en risas y así fue.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra había tenido una larga práctica esa tarde sólo deseaba irse a casa ya, estaba en las duchas aseándose como cualquier otra tarde, cuando había ido ahí habían varias chicas, pero ni siquiera supo en que momento terminó siendo la única ahí.

Cerró las llaves, enredó su cabello escurriéndolo, se giró tomando la toalla que había llevado, colocándosela alrededor de su figura. Recogió sus cosas de aseo y se dispuso a salir, ahí fue cuando sintió que algo iba mal, la sensación la inundo hasta el punto en que un escalofrío la recorrió y era del tipo que te hacía pensar que algo malo pasaría como en escenas de películas de terror.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con ansiedad, apresuró el paso, salió de las duchas y se dirigió a las filas de lockers, era lo mismo, no había nadie ahí.

 _«¡Carajo!»._

Se había confiado demasiado. Era obvio que no la habían dejado en paz.

Sus sentidos estaban alertas, llegó a su lugar y con temor vio que su candado estaba roto. El frío se adueño de ella y no era por el ambiente si no porqué ya estaba temiendo de que iba todo eso.

—Esas perras… —exclamó con coraje. Abrió la puerta sólo para comprobar que lo habían vaciado. Se habían robado su bolsa deportiva y habían dejado una estúpida cámara pegada en el fondo del casillero con una nota.

 _3ra Advertencia_

Arrancó el cuadro de la cámara y la aventó lejos y gritó de frustración, dejó su bolsa de necer en la banca, pensando que iba a hacer. No podía salir sólo en toalla.

No sabía si esas locas seguían ahí o no, capaz que era el preámbulo de algo más. Avanzó con cuidado buscando si acaso había más toallas, una bata, algo que pudiera ponerse, pero no había nada, esas no habían dejado nada al azar. Sabía que había un conducto para echar las toallas sucias que se dirigía al sótano donde intendencia se encargaba de lavarlas, pero era imposible que ella llegará ahí.

Su mochila estaba en el edificio de la escuela en su locker, por lo menos eso esperaba que siguiera ahí, porque iba a necesitarla, pero lo primero era pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién? No tenía su celular.

Luna seguramente en el periódico, Neville quizás ya estuviera en su casa. ¿Los profesores? La sala estaba al frente del edificio, lo que implicaba salir de ahí y rodear. Tal vez alguien más podía entrar pero y sí no, estaría ahí hasta que hicieran la ronda de vigilancia y sería muy tarde, francamente estaba en problemas.

No lo pensó mucho, debía acudir a los profesores por muy vergonzoso que fuese, llegó hasta la puerta, se asomó todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero era extraño que nadie más hubiera entrado ya o salido.

Se atrevió a salir con gran cautela, la luz del sol se había metido dando paso a un par de puntos brillantes en el cielo azulado. Las sombras de los árboles la ayudaron a esconderse, afuera aún había movimiento. Lo que reafirmaba su teoría.

—¿Estás perdida, Weasley? —soltó Flint con su pandilla, cerrándole el paso. Lanzándole una mirada que le dio asco a Ginny. Se aferró a su toalla, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Mírenla, pobrecita —comentó Pansy con su celular grabando, su sonrisa era tan grande que parecía no caber en su rostro mimado.

Ginny tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y a pesar que su mandíbula estaba temblando, se mantuvo entera. No iban a lograr su objetivo.

—Largo de nuestra escuela pobretona —soltó Derrick, avanzando hacia ella. Intimidándola.

—Sáquenla y que no se lleve la toalla —ordenó Pansy, riendo horriblemente.

Weasley apretó sus manos sobre el nudo de la tela, azorada clavó sus ojos en Pansy. —No lo vas a lograr, pagaras por esto —mencionó franca con una seguridad que le arrancó la alegría mezquina a Parkinson.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

Ginevra no se quedó a saber que más saldría de su boca podrida, no podría enfrentarla en esas condiciones estaba en desventaja de muchas formas, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía. Correr.

—Se esta escapando…

—¡Atrápenla!

 ***º*º*º**


	17. Ayuda

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***Es gracioso como cuando las cosas se ven más oscuras, se presentan momentos de belleza en los lugares más inesperados**_. —Karen Marie Moning.

*º*º*º

 _ **Ayuda**_

Draco ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, caminaba hacia el coche que Theodore le había prestado, su padre seguía tan molesto que no le había permitido llevarse nada, lo peor es que aún estaba tratando de arrastrarlo de regreso, pero ahora ya no era tan sencillo, no con Edward Nott en medio.

Desbloqueo la alarma y abrió la puerta, aventó su mochila deportiva y su porta arco en el asiento de atrás, estaba por entrar cuando un grito atravesó la música de sus audífonos. Giró su cabeza apenas revisando el estacionamiento sin mucho interés, entonces sucedió sus ojos chocaron de forma violenta con la imagen de Ginny Weasley corriendo de forma violenta hacia él usando una toalla que aleteaba de las puntas con cada zancada que daba, mostrando demasiada piel de sus blancos muslos.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

Chocante, tremendamente chocante.

Estaba congelado, no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando y su imagen sólo lo estaba desconcertándolo más.

Más gritos llegaron a sus oídos, sus ojos se movieron detrás de la chica observando a la banda de Flint y en medio de tal tormenta como un rayo lo entendió todo.

—¡Ayúdame! —pidió desbordando de desesperación casi sin aliento, llegando hasta el coche.

Todo se removió en el interior de Draco al ver esa desoladora expresión en la pecosa, llevándolo a aquella noche en que ella había ido hacía él valientemente, ayudándolo con su problema.

Ginevra no entendía por qué él no estaba respondiendo, ¿acaso también era parte de eso? Por un momento pensó lo peor, se echó hacia atrás negando con su cabeza, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Estaba perdida.

—Malfoy…

Draco salió de su estupor, ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo. —Entra.

Ginny sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, tomó la manija y brincó dentro del coche tan rápido como pudo. Estaba temblando como un gato callejero, respiró a bocanadas tratando de calmarse.

¿Estaba segura con él? ¿Podía entrar en calma?

Draco se quitó los audífonos, entró al auto y lo primero que hizo fue colocar los seguros, la miró observando lo pequeña que se veía en ese momento, eso se sentía terriblemente mal, mucho más que otras ocasiones y que nunca. Esto no era nada gracioso, intimidar de esa forma a las mujeres era demasiado, nunca había sido un pervertido…

Se giró molestó consigo mismo de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado y con los estúpidos de sus compañeros, se quitó a tirones la sudadera que llevaba y sin volver a mirarla se la pasó.

—Cúbrete.

Ginny tomó la prenda, hundiendo sus dedos en ella como si estuviera frente a un salvavidas.

Malfoy echó a andar el coche justo al tiempo que llegaban los chicos golpeando las ventanillas polarizadas. No tenía pensado detenerse y no lo hizo. Salió de la escuela y mientras iban sobre la calle, colocó la calefacción a una temperatura adecuada. Ella aún estaba desnuda debajo de esa sudadera y la toalla después de todo.

Avanzó un poco más y se estacionó apenas pudo. Por el rabillo de sus ojos Ginevra alcanzó a ver cómo él manobreaba para ver detrás de sus asientos.

—Ponte algo de esto —dijo dándole su bolso, para después bajar del auto.

Ella no podía decir que no estaba sobrecogida ante el comportamiento que él estaba presentando. Abrió la mochila topándose con la ropa de Draco, no había mucho que pudiera usar ahí, todo le quedaría enorme pero era mejor a estar así.

Draco de espaldas al coche estaba tratando de entenderse así mismo y pensando lo qué haría al volver. En verdad parecía que todo terminaba envolviéndolo en problemas con esa chica, ya no podía negarlo.

Le dio el tiempo que creyó suficiente y entró en el coche nuevamente. Ella estaba abrazando sus piernas cubiertas por su pantalón del uniforme. Tenía la cara hundida en ellas, ¿estaba sollozando?

Nuevamente estaba sintiéndose raro, fuera de lugar y con ganas de salir corriendo. Comenzó a buscar kleenex, por todo el coche. Theo seguro tenía. Weasley se movió y volteó a verlo, confundida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Necesitas limpiarte, te ves horrible…

Ella se pasó la manga de la sudadera por sus mejillas y él arrugó su nariz, esa no era su idea de que se limpiara, pero ya lo había hecho.

Aclaró su garganta tratando de llamar su atención. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ginny no lo había pensado mucho, se quedó en silencio. No podía llegar así a su casa. —¿Puedes prestarme tu celular?

Él lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, estaba en modo silencio y tenía tantas llamadas de Pansy y mensajes que era para asustarse, pero no era para menos, ya debía estar enterada de lo que había hecho. Los eliminó y le entregó el celular desbloqueado a Weasley.

Ella tecleó un número rápidamente, el asombro cubrió sus facciones al ver que él lo tenía registrado. —Tienes a Luna.

—¿Estás husmeando en mi celular? —reclamó a punto de quitárselo.

Ginny recordó la historia que su amiga le había contado sobre el viaje de la escuela y su secuestro, negó apresurada y procedió a hacer la llamada. Luna ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido y no paraba de hacerle preguntas, que ella apenas logró responder en balbuceos, finalmente le dijo donde se encontraban para que fuera por ella.

—Gracias —dijo apenas colgó, no sólo por la llamada sino por todo lo que él había hecho.

Malfoy tomó su celular, mirándola con una ceja enarcada. —¿Por qué le has hablado a ella?

—No eres muy inteligente, si mis hermanos vienen harían muchas preguntas y volverías a verte involucrado.

Draco chasqueó su lengua, se removió en su asiento con pesar, sólo de recordar lo que había pasado con esos sujetos quería salir corriendo de nuevo.

El silencio creció entre ellos hasta el punto en que él decidió poner mejor un poco de música. Ginny se colocó su cabello húmedo y desarreglado detrás de la oreja, le echó un vistazo, seguía en una batalla de sentimientos contrastantes con él, siempre actuaba de una forma que la ponía en jaque.

—¿Te estás enamorando de mi o qué? —cuestionó inquieto y sin tacto.

Esbozó una sonrisa desganada, había sido descubierta, aunque todo lo había provocado ella al ser tan obvia. —Parece que has estado bien desde esa noche —Se atrevió a pronunciar.

 ***º*º*º**


	18. Opuesto

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **NOW OR NEVER**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _ ***Y cuando me miraste de esa forma, al fin pude entender lo que nunca dijiste.**_

*º*º*º

 _ **Opuesto**_

Draco trastocado se quedó con su dedo tocando la pantalla de la lista de reproducción. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo un incómodo golpecillo de calor en su corazón.

—Sigues metiéndote en donde no te interesa —comentó con rudeza.

Ella no se desconcertó ante su respuesta, él era todo un arisco y ya había quedado claro que no sabía hablar de eso. —Estaba preocupada.

Él giró su rostro de golpe mirándola completamente descolocado, sus ojos plateados se hundieron en el mar azul de ella y ese calor en su pecho se extendió dificultándole más el momento.

—…¿por qué?

Ginevra sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, pero no apartó la mirada. —Ni yo lo sé, pero no he dejado de pensar en eso… sólo sé que nadie debería pasar por algo así —murmuró sincera, observó como el ceño de él se fruncía y su mirada adoptaba un filo peligroso, ya había visto antes esa expresión—. No debería aclarártelo, pero es claro que no sabes socializar cuando las cosas se ponen serias, por no decir que te comportas como un gran idiota…—Tomó aire realizando una pausa— no es por "compasión", nunca lo fue.

 _«¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es… es una confesión de amor? ¡Que rayos!»._

Él ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo debido al toquido de Luna en el vidrio, sacándolo de aquel ambiente extraño que se estaba creando y alejándolo de lo que no quería sentir. Ginny se encontró sin saber qué más agregar.

Draco no tardó nada en quitar seguro permitiendo que ella abriera la puerta. Ginevra le dedicó una sonrisa débil antes de deslizarse fuera del vehículo.

Luna la recibió entre sus brazos, Draco miró la escena como un simple espectador. La pelirroja nadaba en sus ropas que parecían estar a punto de caérsele.

Demasiado indefensa y aún así él sabía que podía ser una fiera si lo quería, pero todos tenían un punto de quiebre, él mejor que nadie más lo sabía, pero eso no lo había detenido de participar en el acoso a estudiantes de su escuela. Como el aleteo de una mariposa todos los rostros de los chicos que habían martirizado aparecieron en su cabeza, uno tras otro.

Él estómago se le contrajo, ¿cuántas veces había encontrado gracioso eso?, ¿pero en verdad había sido gracioso?

 _Tal vez él no era tan diferente a su padre después de todo._

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en esa epifanía cuando la escena cambio por completo.

Frente a su auto apareció Cedric Diggory, arrancando a Ginny de los brazos de Luna, para él estrecharla con una emoción que hizo que él resoplará asqueado. Echó andar el coche dispuesto a largarse de una buena vez de ahí.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra estaba congelada e inmutada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que Cedric la estaba apretando demasiado, su rostro estaba chocando contra él, apenas y alcanzaba a ver su camisa perfumada.

—Dios, Ginny…

Cedric la soltó al ver que el coche se movía, pero sus guardaespaldas se colocaron al frente haciendo que le fuera imposible a Draco maniobrar, el sonido del claxon resonó por toda la calle.

—Espera.

Weasley se aferró a él por la cintura. —Primero escúchame —pidió.

—No funciona así, esto va a detenerse —La alejó aunque ella se lo dificultó bastante e incluso caminó tras de él trastabillando por lo largo del pantalón.

Cedric golpeó el vidrio sin mucha delicadeza. —Sal, Malfoy.

Malfoy bajó el vidrio con fastidio. —¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ni siquiera se de qué se trata esto.

—Sal.

—Había escuchado que no habías quedado bien después de ese accidente, parecían rumores, pero ahora veo que no lo son… ¿acaso no has entendido lo que he dicho?

—Cedric, basta —mencionó Ginevra tomándolo del brazo.

Diggory bajó su torso sobre la ventanilla, agarrando el cuello de la playera de Malfoy, parecía que tenía la intención de sacarlo por ahí, pero en el último momento se había arrepentido, aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarlo.

—No me importa si sólo eres un mocoso mimado, me encargare de acabar con eso. Tú y tu depravado grupo pagara por todo lo que le han hecho a gente inocente…

Draco respiró lentamente y aunque por fuera parecía tranquilo estaba hirviendo por dentro. —Hazlo —dijo—. Hazlo y espero que entonces recuerdes las veces que a ti también te pareció gracioso lo que hacían, esto no soy yo y mis amigos, es mucha más gente y bien lo sabes tú. Años y años de la misma mierda.

El desconcierto cayó en Ginevra como una lluvia fría, miró a Cedric con las cejas curvadas, viéndolo por primera vez de manera diferente. _«¿Será posible que él también haya participado en esto?»._

—Eres un imbécil —mencionó sabiendo a lo que se refería, era un condenado maldito y bastante inteligente para sacarlo a colación justo ahora.

—Incluso ahora, ¿qué es lo que hace una persona como tú amenazándome?

Cedric sonrió con rabia, era una jodido escurridizo. Lo soltó más a fuerzas que por ganas, pero aún así mantuvo su posición.

—No vas a salir librado de esto, estás hasta el cuello con esa mierda.

Malfoy se sacudió la playera. —Bien —dijo sin más.

Diggory se echó hacia atrás con disgusto, sus hombres hicieron lo mismo y Ginny lo siguió. Draco ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al pasar a su lado. Las personas se habían comenzado a aglomerar, habían montado toda una escena y lamentablemente Cedric, era reconocido.

—Ginny…

—Sólo quiero irme ya, por favor —comentó yendo hacia Luna, que había mirado la escena con una calma absoluta, pero la expresión en su carita le hacía saber a Ginny que no era así.

Cedric avanzó más rápido que ella, fue hasta el coche en el que habían llegado y sacó su abrigo dejándolo caer sobre la figura de Ginny. —Te ves horrible.

 ***º*º*º**

 **Continuará...**


End file.
